Black Neko
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: By the age of 9 Kagome's village was murdered by a woman named Black Neko.10 years later Kagome meets new people:2 half vampires,1 dog demon,and 3 assasins.Yet Kagome finds the woman named Black Neko,but who will die?InuXKag
1. Wanted

**Em..hi I make my own comic books so i'm changing my characters in my comic book to the Inuyasha characters soooooo yeah..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha' but I do own there awsome clothing ,weapons,the whole story,Yuridia(character),Kokoro(character) and maybe more?**

Characters

**Black Neko:(Age:Unknown)**She is a murderer only kills for fun.She has long black hair that reaches her ankles and cat like eyes which are yellow she wears what looks like(but isn't)a black strappess one piece bathing suit cut across her bellybutton she wears long black gloves but no shoes?

**Kagome:(Age:18)**She usually wears a green strapless shirt but it stops on the top of her belly button.Black capris,and on her left leg strapped to the top is a gun and a little lower is strapped a knife.On her right leg above the knee is strapped a longer much sharper knife.On her waist is strapped a long sword ,and strapped to her back she has a **HUGE** sword like bankotsu...(did I even spell his name right?).She always has her hair down and has a bang go across her face.She doesn't really wear shoes...and green eyes

**Sango:(Age:19)**All this time she wears dresses why in my comic my character always wore dresses so Sango is taking her place.With her dress she wears a small jacket like...well ya kinda like Arieth from FFV7.Sango has her hair in a half pony tail.Sango really isn't gonna be in here all the time so she doesn't fight or anything..to make it clear she wears shoes like sandals or high heels

**Miroku:(Age:19)**yeah he's still perverted Kagome,Sango,and him have known each other since woooooooooooooooo 5 min ago...jk! no since they were little kids..Miroku wears a nice dark blue shirt with black jeans and white DC's...

**Inuyasha:(Age:over 1000 yrs. old)**I bet you say "**1000!n-no wait over!why! how!"** well first he's taking the role of a vampire?he still has a good sense of hearing,smelling,and stuff but no dog ears! imagine him human style with fangs and there's my vampire!he wears black! everything black his eyes are black!.His weapon is a long gun bigger than twice his body lenght.

**Yuridia:(Age:over 1000 yrs old)**She is one of my characters and is being Inuyasha's older sister she wears a long sleeved white shirt and over it she wears a Maroon colored corset.she has a long white skirt...her hair reaches under the waist and has long bangs covering her red eyes.Her weapon is a LONG HUGE sword that is well...we 'Humans' can't carry.

**Kokoro:(Age:10)**Sure she's young but man she's a profesional assasin!like killua from Hunter X Hunter but this girl also has a strange power she can bring death to life in other words.Zombies.weird huh?She has long silver hair and blue eyes.She wears a black short skirt with a black shirt and a white jacket.and black shoes.

Summary

Kagome's parents were killed by a murderer..duh..named Black Neko she kills for fun.Kagome was only 9.Kagome wanting revenge turned into a murderer herself training to kill Black Neko.She was feared by many but when she meets Black Neko who will die?her or Black Neko? read to find out...

Wanted

Kagome stood infront of a wall on the wall was a 'Wanted' sign."Oh, sweet!I'm wanted for 30mil!cool"she squealed jumping up and down and turned to face the other wanted paper."That is who I'm looking for..".The paper had a vicious looking woman with long black hair and cat eyes...her name was Black Neko.Kagome still facing the wall heard something behing her...something like whispers.She turned around and saw a group of people pointing their weapons at her.All men and women had fear on their face.

"You here to kill lil' ol' me?"Kagome said in a childish voice but then smirked"_laughs.._Bring it...".She took out her sword the big large one and cut a man in half.Blood landed on her face"Now I have to take a shower..."she gave a death glare at the mob"What? no screaming? aw c'mon people!where's my motivation!"she took out her gun and at the same time she cut a man and shot a woman.

The day in that village was filled with screams and blood."M-mother!" screamed a girl as she ran to her deceased mother."mother...why..who..who did this wh-"she heard a click behind her head.In the back of her head she felt a cold metal.

"Little girl...I did this...but look at me..."Kagome said and she retreated her gun.The little girl looked at her with horror in her face Kagome was covered in blood.

"Why did you-"

"Why did I kill her...listen I cannot answer your question but answer mine.."Kagome shot her a serious look"Do you wish to be alive and alone or dead and in peace?"she lifted her gun at her forhead.

"A-alive..."she closed her eyes letting tears fall.

"_Sigh_...fine...good bye"Kagome left the little girl and walk away.She stared at the village...everything was red...bodies everywhere(_ok uh Kagome doesn'tt kill kids ,only grown ups..she only kills them if they wanna die-;;;)_ ' _Well...I'm near Black Neko...off to the next village..'_..

As Kagome walked through the wood she heard a growling sound.._' what was that! ' _she took out her sword.She heard it again but all the time it was her.."MY STOMACHE!AWWW MAN I'M SOOOOOO HUNGRY!" she decided to run to the next village.Since she was really hungry.Kagome staring at her stomache and running at the same time she ran into a tree!(that's for not looking...)"eh----o-ow..."laying on the cold hard floor her leg was twitching...and her stomache growling.."SHUT UP STOMACHE!I'M ON THE FLOOR THANKS TO YOU!" giving a death glare to her STOMACHE?(crazy...)Kagome stood up when she heard noises in the bushes.."Who's there!"out of nowhere somes out a bat flying over her head"awsome.." she muttered to herself.She found a river and decided to take a quck bath she still had all that blood on her.

The village was far." I got the 'no food' blues!I'm sitting..and hungry...and sitting...and what am I doing!"she lifted her hand to her forehead."Hunger make you go crazy!I'm going crazy!crazy..-er"she sighed...and complained her self to sleep...

_"Ehehe mother!" yelled a little girl with warm green eyes running to her mother"mother hey mother!"she giggled as she reached her mother "mom..?"her mother had her back facing her.."mo..ther?"_

_"yes" her mother turned to look at her but that was not her mother! young Kagome froze in her steps her so called mother was a walking corpse.The corpse's face had a slash across its face and blood mixed with dirt all over the 'mother'.Tears fell off Kagome's face a blood curling scream came out of Kagome as her 'mother' came closer and closer laughing and staring at her with its pale white eyes"What's wrong ..honey!"everything went black..._

Kagome woke up from the so called dream"ah! ah! oh-oh ok nevermind...".It was already morning Kagome stood up and stretched..."Head,shoulder,knees and toes, knees and toes..head shoulder knees and toes knees and toes, knees and toes!"she chanted as she went along with the..eh..'song'.She walked for hours and hours and ---ok she walked for 30min but hey it's still long!

She reached her destination.She walked into the village getting dirty looks by people but repayed them with a ' you want to start it' face.

"K-Kagome!" yelled a blacked hair guy with violet colored eyes.

"Miroku!"she ran up to him with a smile on her face' _there's soemthing about Miroku I should be worried about..but what was it?'_she had a confused face.

"So how are you?"he said breaking the silence.

"I'm great!what have you've been up to!"said Kagome managing to snap out of her thought.

"Not much how about you?"

"I've been destroying part of the villages in the east!wheee!"she said as she clapped her hands in a very happy way..(...psycho...)"eh _cough _cool...?"he got closer to her face you'd swear it look liked they were kissing but no"you're still hot Kagome.."he said smirking.Kagome felt something on her ass.Oh was she mad.

"so that's it...you're still perverted let go of my ass!" she took out her knife and gave him a warning look.

"Ok! I'm backing off!"he said waving his hands int he air.

"I wouldn't kill an old friend"placing her knife back.

"OLD you mean SEXY!" he said as he stroke a pose.Kagome had a sweatdrop.

"Noooooo OLD" awwww she made Miroku cry..anime tears.Kagome noticed someone in the crowd."S-sango" she said a little louder than a whisper."SANGO!" she was sure it was her! it had to be!but 'she' didn't turn around..."huh?" she ran up to 'Sango'.

"ARE YOU DEAF SANGO! I YELLED YOUR NAME!" kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.Sango just blinked..and blinked some more.."Kagome?"

"NO SHIT!" she said crossing her arms.

"That's rude Kagome..."she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'm sorry"

"and so am I an- MIROKU! WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!"Sango said in a panicing voice _'Oh he better not come near me that prev...'_

_"_I can't be near my friends?"he had a sad face but he was just acting..

"Miroku you have friends?"Sango said in a cold voice.Silence. Her and Kagome started laughing so hard they ended up on the floor.

"Very funny"her crossed his arms with a pissed off look on his face.Wiping her tears Sango said sorry.

"Hey let's go to my house" Sango said leading them the way.When they go inside Kagome raced to the kitchen.

"not to be rude Sango but hell I'm so frigging hungry!"she said digging through her fridge.

"Well I was gonna say make yourself at home but you beat me to it Kagome"Sango slapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Sorry"

"It's ok actually-"Sango froze her face was red with anger.BAM Sango's fist met with Miroku's face."PERV.!"

"jeez Sango all I wanted was a little ass?"he said rubbing his cheek.

"Why you litt-"Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulder.

"I got it Sango" Kagome took out her knife."Hey Sango you wanna make it so Miroku doesn't have kids?"both Sango and Kagome had grins on their faces.Miroku stared at them with horror!

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he said running into the wall.

"I'm joking I wouldn't like to do that..."Kagome said placing her knife in its place.

"Kagome let's talk" Sango said .Kagome followed her to the living room.

"Kagome you kill..and kill...don't you realize you're leaving kids without parents like you,me,and miroku...sure you want revenge but that won't bring your parents back...they are dead"Sango said twidding her thumbs.

"I need to sharpen my knife" Kagome was inspecting her weapons.

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME!" Sango glared at her.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kagome looked at her with a 'huh?' face.Sango just sighed.

"Miroku your turn she didn't listen"she sat on the other couch.

"What Sango is trying to say is that"he gave a seducive look"-that you and me make a great couple"Kagome just wanted to kill him but he's a friend.The next thing you know Sango kicked him out so hard he was flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled and landed on the floor(he wouldn't land on air now would he?)"ow ow ow- wait this place..this place is where us young men fear!"he stood there panicing."SENIOR RETIREMENT HOMES FOR OLD DESPERATE GRANNIES!" he ran to the gates but they were locked.

"Hello there sonny"said a old woman.

"eh-uh..l-ladies...h-hi?he was still holding on to the gates as 3 old women were surronding him.

"My grandaughter would love you"said one.

"No I d- wait did you just say 'grandaughter?"Miroku said with a smile.

"Yes right there" she pointed to a young girl with light brown curly hair and blue eyes with a nice figure.

"Thank you Sango"was all he said.

**Scene change**

Far away from any of the characters was a young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes her name was Kokoro.She stopped in her tracks"How long have you been following me..."she said in a curious voice.Out of the bushes came out a woman all dressed in black with pale blue eyes.

"What do you want and who are you..."Kokoro asked her.

"I'm sent to kill you and my name is Kurimo"she reach for her sword .

"Kurimo huh? sorry but I have to kill you if you're after me"she said cracking her knuckles.

"YOU! a little girl oh please don't make me laugh!"Kurimo laughed.

"Don't judge me by how I look"after that Kokoro ran behind her and twisted Kurimo's head all the way around."I hate killing people...but she tried to kill me" she said as she walked off.

_Flashback_

_"Kokoro"said a very elegant looking woman with beautiful green eyes and dark blue hair._

_"Yes mother" said Kokoro as she bowed to her mother._

_"You must kill this girl who has threatened our country"Said the woman handing her a paper._

_"I shall mother"she left the castle in search for this murderer named...Kagome...' I must kill this girl...in order to rach the title of a true assasin and so I can't get out of that castle and live my own life...who cares if I am 10'she put the paper in her pocket._

_end_

"Mother.."Kokoro muttered.She took out the paper."Kagome...I will kill you so I can be free...I am that selfish...forgive me.."a tear rolled down her cheek"Why did I have to born off the Katoki family!I hate killing...why..."she fell on her knees crying.

_Flashback_

_"What! no killing!Kokoro you are part of the Katoki family!we are the best known assasins in the whole country!you and your brothers and sisters will hold the family name!do you understand!"yelled the woman._

_"yes...mother...I do"she said with tears in her eyes._

_end_

**Back with Kagome and stuff**

"Hey Kagome let's go to the city and buy food so I can make dinner" Sango said grabbing her bag.

"Sango..."

"Yeah...c'mon let's go"

"I can't I'm leaving Sango I have to go to the next village thank you for inviting me and all that stuff but I must go"Kagome said as she gathered her weapons.She hugged Sango"Thanks" she walked out the door Sango couldn't move or say anything...

Kagome was in the village searching a way out to get to the other one.

"Kagome!"yelled Miroku after her.

"What? are you ok? is Sango ok? waht happened!"

"Chill paranoid chick...I'm going with you"Kagome started laughing.

"Y-you c-come with me!LMAO!"

"Is that a yes?"he asked.

"Uh no you can get killed by knowing me!"

"sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he said.

"soooooooooooooo ya wanna die!"she walked off but she knew he was right next to her in two ways she can feel his presence and two he was talking and not shutting up...she knew this was gonna be a long journey...

"and then she dared me to-"

"MIROKU SHUT UP!" she was very annoyed.She felt something...some danger of some sort...oh there it goes she cut her leg passing by hard on the bark of a tree"ouch!"a bit of blood came out...but that was worse...

**Near Kagome and Miroku**

On top of a large rock stood a woman with long black hair and red eyes she was known as Yuridia.She sniffed the air she smelled the faint scent of.."Blood.."she smirked and headed that direction.

Infront of Miroku and Kagome stood Yuridia.

"IT'S A VAMPIRE!" Kagome yelled and ran up to her."HI I'M KAGOME AND I WANNA BECOME A VAMPIRE ONE DAY!"

"Uh- em..Good luck with that.."Yuridia said to the annoying girl"and now...I will kill you"she showed her fangs.

"AWSOME- ecxept the whole kill thing no I don't wanna die..."Kagome said with no fear or any emotion in her voice.

"Really? well sorry to say that..."Yuridia made a move for her neck but Kagome dodged her attack."H-how did you dodge me!"was Yuridia mad first Kagome dodge it and when she did Yuridia landed on the floor .

"Like I said I don't wanna die ok?my name remeber it is Kagome Hitsugaya(changed her last name)"Yuridia paused.

"Hi-Hitsugaya?"Yuridia couldn't believe Kagome said she was from the Hitsugaya family."Master.."she said as she bowed for Kagome.

"Huh?"she didn't understand why she bowed for her?

_Flashback_

_It was raining a woman with short black hair went into an alley she saw 2 bodies just lying there...and she knew they weren't human she saw their fangs."Vampires.."she said"AWSOME!"she squealed._

_She took them home and lyed them in beds...waiting for them to awake._

_"Where-where am I!"yelled the female vampire._

_"You're awake I see here and you're at my home" she handed the female vampire a pack of blood._

_"Thank you master-"_

_"I am not your master I just-"she was silenced when the vampire lifted her index finger._

_"You helped me...in return I shall protect you and your children"_

_"Oh I don't have any..yet.."she blushed._

_End_

"Y-you knew my mother!"Kagome stared at the vampire.

"Yes...but I left she knew what I felt for your father..."said Yuridia in a sad tone.

"Wait you lemme guess you loved my father!"she said with a tint of anger.

"Yes..."Kagome couldn't speak or move or anything...shefelt like if she was in a coma...

"Kagome..."Miroku poked her shoulder.Kagome walked up to the vampire.

"Ok what's your name?"she said trying not to show anger.Miroku got a bucket of popcorn

"My name is Yuridia"

"Well Yuridia how about you do-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooooooooooooooooooWhat will Kagome say? and Miroku does he have butter in that popcorn and Yuridia will I ever find a question made for you!well please review and now I am sleepy so let me be...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

SUSHI


	2. Memories Come Back to Haunt us

Hi Chapter 2 up

**Disclaimer:**

me**:YES I DO OWN INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha**: uh no you don't...**

me:** awwww man that sucks...**

Inuyasha**:when am I going on in the story!**

me**:when I feel like putting you in it now shhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-**Silence-

me:**want to go to starbucks?**

Inuyasha**: sure..-**takes out wallet**- oh right! I forgot... hold on-**

me**:-to what?**

Inuyasha**:-**sweatdrop**- just chill and people uh what was it..er...oh review or something...**

me:**HERE WE GO TO STARBUCKS!-**clings to Inuyasha's arm**-...you're paying right?**

Inuyasha:**-**Sigh-**I always pay...**

**Recall:**"Kagome..."Miroku poked her shoulder.Kagome walked up to the vampire.

"Ok what's your name?"she said trying not to show anger.Miroku got a bucket of popcorn

"My name is Yuridia"

"Well Yuridia how about you do-

Memories Come Back to Haunt us

"-How about you-"Kagome stopped when 'something' flew past her face.She walked up to the tree where the 'something' landed..it was a small knife.Kagome suddenly felt a pain in her cheek,she lifted her hand to feel it when she saw blood on the tips of her fingers.."wha-...h-how...?"she turned to see where the knife came from...her eyes widened in shock.

Standing a few feet from Kagome was a women with yellow cat eyes and hair that reached her ankles...it was Black Neko. Black Neko just stood there smirking.."My,my my I heard you were after me but-..heh... I didn't expect a _little_ girl to come 'kill' me...".Everything was silent all that was heard was the wind .Yuridia was obviously confused?' _Who is she?what is she wearing...and why is there an akward silence...me don't like the silence...seriously that lady looks like a -...nevermind...I shouldn't judge...right?'_

"Eh...umm...who are you?why do you dress like a whore, and why did you attack Kagome?"Yuridia asked.Black Neko was mad _'I dress like a what! oh she's on my death list..' _Miroku just started laughing and pretty much not breathing for the lack of air...Yuridia was just tapping her foot waiting for the answer.

"Ahem...my name is Black Neko and I DO NOT DRESS LIKE A FREAKING WHORE! and I attacked her cause we are enemies"Black Neko yelled."Oh I forgot!"Black Neko out of nowhere got out a long peice of paper and pen and started scribbling on it.

"What are you doing?"Yuridia asked very confused.Black Neko looked up.

"I just added you to my death list "she said with a big grin.Kagome snapped out of her shock and took out her sword.

"Black Neko I've been waiting!"Kagome was furious she witnessed her family die infront of her very eyes thanks to Black Neko.

_Flashback_

_It was raining outside when 9 yr old Kagome was just staring out of her window.She thought she was crazy but she saw a shadowy figure pass by her house.' Did I really see someone?'she thought absent-minded.Kagome then heard screams everywhere!she ran to her mother's room._

_"MOM! PEOPLE ARE-"she stopped when she saw a tall woman in black with yellow eyes slicing her mother's throat open,and turning her family into pieces_(not a very pleasent sight)_"mo...mother!"she ran to her mother"oh mom!"Kagome stared at the woman in black"WHY YOU EVIL BIT-" kagome was stopped when the woman came closer._

_"Little girls shouldn't talk like that...tsk..tsk..time to get punished.."the 'woman' said _(ok we all know she's Black Neko right?)_taking out her knife.Kagome saw her and ran! man did she run!' watch lady..I'll avenge my family...'Kagome had a very serious face on but she didn't see anyone following her so she stopped running."That was close..."_

_End_

Kagome charged towards Black Neko and stabbed her! or atleast she thought...Black Neko wasn't _in_ Kagome's sword..more like _standing_ on it.."How'd you-"Kagome was cut off when Black Neko kicked her in the face..(Me**:Oh!FIGHT!SWEET!20BUCKS ON BLACK NEKO!**Kagome**:...You really belive in me don't you..**Me:..**not really...)**.

"Pay more attention in a fight kid "Black Neko said standing next to Kagome which was on the ground.

"Why- you-"Kagome got up and tried to punch Black Neko's face but she kept dodging and moving really fast(**Guess that's why they called her Black Neko!hello cat like reflexes?)**.Kagome got her big huge sword and swung it at Black Neko which scratched her arm a little.

Miroku and Yuridia were just sitting and watching the fight?...eating popcorn.."H-hey Miroku pass the butter!"Yuridia said.Miroku was furious Kagome could do way more better than this..."WHAT THE HELL!I SWEAR! THAT WAS NOTICEABLE!IT'S LIKE YELLING AT A FREAKING TV!" Kagome quickly jumped when Black Neko took out her claws and tried to scratch her.

"I knew you would do that"Black Neko said grabbing Kagome's ankle while she was in the air**(matrix maybe?)**and she slammed Kagome in the ground.

"SEE!SEE! WHO COULDN'T SEE THAT!" Miroku yelled.Yuridia was just enjoying her popcorn.Kagome got up and walked to Miroku and punched him.

"SHUT UP!"Kagome yelled at him.Black Neko was just standing waiting for this to be over..' _Man...I'm bored...'_ she thought while examining her nails.Kagome noticed she wasn't paying attention and swung her sword...but Black Neko did the matrix thing where you bend and stuff.

"Seriously just lemme kill you I'm getting bored!"Black Neko said having an annoyed face.Kagome was obviously mad and managed to kick her!finally! she kicked her into the ground.Lifting her sword to slice her and have her revenge.Black Neko knew she had to get out and had a great idea...

Kagome winced when her ankle was in a lot of pain"Ch-cheater.."was all that came out of her and she collasped on the floor.

Scene Change

Kokoro was now in the village where Sango lives(**you know...)**.She walked up to a man in the street."Excuse me sir do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Inuyasha...hmmm...no I haven't seen him.."said the man.

"Ah...ok thank you"she grinned. ' _Inuyasha I need you to kill her for me...I can't do it...'_ she thought to herself.She left the village and decided to go to the next...she felt someone or something was following her.She turned and saw a giant snake(**when I mean GIANT I mean Giant as in over 150 feet maybe...)**she let out a scream

Back with Kagome and stuff

All Kagome heard after she fell was the shouts of her name_..' oh now they do something_..' she tought and blacked out.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Yuridia shouted.Miroku just stared at her.

"Hey she's your master you help her and i know where we can go...but you get to carry her cause I'm tired"Yuridia just sweatdropped and kinda blushed knowing she had to carry Kagome(**OK not like that! you'll see why she was blushing).**Miroku went to take Kagome back to Sango's house.

"C'mon we're almost there Yuri"Yuridia just paused.

"Did you just call me 'Yuri'!"she said with a red face of anger.

"chyea why?"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR I WILL -" she looked ahead when a little girl was walking towards them.The girl had siver hair and blue eyes...Yuridia knew her imidiately."Kokoro..."she mumbled.

"Why Yuridia I was just looking for your brother Inuyasha and-...who do you have there?lunch perhaps?"Kokoro said staring at the 'woman' on Yuridia's shoulder.Her and Yuridia didn't really get along just her and Inuyasha.

"Why are you looking for -...Inuyasha"Yuridia stared at her"no she isn't lunch she's my master "she said glancing at the sleeping Kagome.

"None of your business that only has to do with me and your brother...master huh?.."Kokoro took another glance at Kagome ' _she seems familiar?'_."..hmph...anyways I'll see you later I have business to do-"

"Ah another assassination...good luck"she smirked as she saw Kokoro's face filled with sadness and anger.

"BE QUIET!THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" then it hit her ' _that's it! that woman is kagome!...my victim..'_she took out the paper and examined it and stared at Kagome' _that is her...'_

-------------------------------------------------------

Me:**Oh man this took me a while I was doing lots of homework so yeah...O.O ooooooooooo Kokoro found out!XP what's she gonna do who knows!..I'm still thinking about it...well there you go**

Inuyasha:**Why do you have to be so dramatic?**

Me:**The real question is am I dramatic enough!(surprising music..like...TUN!TUN!TUN!)**

Inuyasha:**-**Sweatdrop-**riiiight...well review or something...**

Me:**Hey Inuyasha let's go to starbucks..**

Inuyasha:**WE JUST GOT BACK!ARE YOU CRAZY!**

Me:**Well..yeah I am I mean you've been around me alllllll this time and barely noticed?...**

Inuyasha:-No Comment-

-SUSHI


	3. Victim

Wheeee!Chapter 3!oooooooooo that rhymed?Ok sorry I ate a lot  of starburst...

**Disclaimer:**

Me:**Faith why arth thou cruel?sadly Inuyasha I do not...own-eth..**

Inuyasha:**Now you're just freaking me out...**

Me:**What arth thou speaking abouth?**

Inuyasha:**I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!**

Me:**WHY ARTH THOU YELLING-ETH- AT ME!**

Inuyasha:-Grabs binder and hits me with it-

Me:**OWWW!THAT HURT!BAD DOG BAD!**

Inuyasha:**That's just insulting...well review..people..and yeah...**

Me:**Sorry I got out of control...that's how I speak to my dog when she does something bad..**

Inuyasha:-ears go up- **You have a dog?**

Me:**yep I LOVE dogs**-Hugs Inuyahsa-

**Reviews:**

Elemental Alchemist:MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I did here ya go!

Kurimusonchishio:Thank you..I did I like it!

Blue Koneko:HI ME! JK JK

Kurimusonchishio:Oh..coolness I read it! I like it update please!

New Characters

**Ame:(Age:7)**She's Kokoro's little sister and is on her way to being a profesional assassin.She has dark blue hair and black eyes.She wears a black jacket**(What's with her family and jackets?)**a white shirt and white pants.Oh! and she wears glasses,and her hair is in piggy tails.

**Cloud:(Age:15)**Cloud is Kokoro's and Ame's big brother but of course they have a big sis**.(Not out yet)**He isn't Cloud from FFV7.He has black hair ...bangs cover his light blue eyes.He wears a black shirt with blue jeans .

**Recall:**"None of your business that only has to do with me and your brother...master huh?.."Kokoro took another glance at Kagome ' _she seems familiar?'_."..hmph...anyways I'll see you later I have business to do-"

"Ah another assassination...good luck"she smirked as she saw Kokoro's face filled with sadness and anger.

"BE QUIET!THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" then it hit her ' _that's it! that woman is kagome!...my victim..'_she took out the paper and examined it and stared at Kagome' _that is her...'_

Victim

_'So that's Kagome...well here it goes...no,no...I can't kill her..but I must..'_Kokoro was having tears flow out of her eyes..her bangs covered her face yet you can still see those tears..."I...-must..."she shot up and charged for Kagome.

"What are you doing!"Yuridia said dodging her._'Okkkk this is weird but nothing must happen to Kagome...'_Kokoro had Yuridia with Kagome on her shoulder cornered .'Where is Miroku!'

Scene Change

Miroku was staring into the beautiful green eyes of a woman.She had long beautiful black hair."Why such a lovely lady you are...will you please bear my child?"he said looking at her with pleading eyes...

"I'M MARRIED!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SO YOU CAN STOP FOLLOWING ME!"she said looking at Miroku with anger in her face.

"You will have to tell me so many times that you will give up and come to me-"oh man !he was hurt ...yep the lady kicked him there and she ran off so he can leave her alone...and Miroku was now on the ground..."ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-...th-the p-pain!"

Ok enough..back with Kagome

All Kokoro needed to do is get rid of Yuridia and Kagome will be a free target...something stopped her..she was going to give her final blow but someone grabbed her wrist...it was..Cloud..her older brother

"C-Cloud!-"she hadn't seen him in a while..she loves her brother...but he enjoys killing..a lot...

"Kokoro you can not kill the target if it is not awake! haven't me and Sora(older sis) thought you more than this?killing a target when they are asleep or -...fainted is a lack ofcourage to our family you may not and shall not!"He said looking at her with his piercing blue eyes..

"Cloud...but I have to if I-"Kokoro gave up it was no use to argue with her older brother.

"HEY KOKORO!" Kokoro looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with dark blue hair in piggy tails..it was her little sister Ame.

"Ame?what are you doing here?Cloud did you bring here?wait!why are you both here!"Kokoro asked barely noticing she doesn't have a reason for why they where there.

Yuridia was still in a corner she couldn't run anywhere even if she tried they would catch up to her...she heard a light groan come from Kagome...and then Kagome's eyes shot up

"DAMN THAT BLACK NEKO!"Kagome yelled.."oh...where am I?Yuridia..-who are these people!"she said as Yuridia let her down but Kagome couldn't stand because of her ankle..."OW MY ANKLE!WHY DOES IT HURT!"Yuridia took out a small knife.

"Black Neko threw this to your ankle and you collapsed she had a bit of poisin on it so we have to go to a village or you'll become delusional!"Yuridia just stared at Kagome..she was rocking back and forth saying "ooooo pretty colors"..._'Tooooo late_..' Yuridia thought..

"Is she high!"Cloud asked loking at Kagome_..'..damn..she's hot..crazy...but hot..'_

"It's the poisin now let me go so I can save her!"Yuridia said glaring at them with pleading eyes...

"Well we got nothing to do here so go ahead...Kokoro,Ame let's go "Cloud said as he turned to his sisters and ran...Kokoro and Ame ran with him too...then...there was sign of them**..(ok just like to point out that they ran super fast!I mean really fast..)**

"Whoa...it's like-it's like..one minute they're there and then **POOF **they vanished..li-like..now you see me now you don't.."Kagome said still rocking back and forth..

"I really need to find you a village..-"

"HEY! YURI!"Yuridia turned to see Miroku with a red slap mark on his face...she ran up to him and punched him in the face**..(poooooooooor Miroku..but hey he diserves it...)**

"WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!YOU LEFT US!KAGOME LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ON CRACK AND YOU LEFT!WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY ASSASSINS!AND YOU COME ALL LIKE 'HEY YURI!' AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!" Yuridia said...yelled..shouted...screamed...get my point...

"I'm sorry but - hey Kagome's high and she didn't give me some!what kind of a friend is she!"Yuridia smacked his shoulder."I was joking!"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND LET'S GO HELP KAGOME!" Yuridia said picking up Kagome.

"Ok Ok..that way!"he said running...

The Village

The three reached the village and went in search for Sango."OK this is the house c'mon!"Miroku Knocked the door and waited..

"Yes?"Sango opened the door..

"HI-"Sango just saw his face and slammed the door shut."S-Sango it's Kagome she needs help!"

"What happened!"she saw kagomeand she was...drooling and saying..stupid stuff like"whoaaaaa the grass...it's so-so...green!"

"Black Neko poisined her...sorta..."Yuridia said

"-more like drugged her..."Sango added..Miroku and Yuridia nodded..

"Oh em-My name is Sango"

"Oh!sorry my name is I-Yuridia"They brought Kagome into the house and started treating her...but she kept running into walls and eventually falling asleep.

20 minutes after allllll that mess cause I'm too lazy to write it out-sweatdrop-

Kagome's ankle was bandaged up and she was laying in a bed..."I'll go get more bandages..."Sango said.

"She'll be ok though..right?"Yuridia asked...

"Not to be rude or anything..but...what is your relationship with Kagome?"Sango said sitting back down..

"She is my master..her mother..before she - died was my master and me and my - brother promised her to take care of her children..Kagome's the only one left..but I lost my- brother and I don't know where -h-he is.."Yuridia said with sadness in her voice...

"I see...why are you having trouble talking about your brother?"Sango asked...but twitched when she felt something on her ass..."YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" she punched Miroku so hard he crashed into the wall...

"I don't Inuyasha is the greatest brother in the whole wide world I wish I was more like him!"Yuridia said smirking..

"S-Sango..."Kagome said trying to sit up..

"Kagome rest you've been through..a lot.. of..weird stuff lately.."Sango said.

"I'm fine...-sigh-..."Kagome stared at her ankle..."Oh that's right...Hey Yuridia?" Yuridia looked over at Kagome.

"Yes Master?"

"You know when I told you I wanted to become a vampire.."

"yeaaaah- oh!n-now!"Yuridia was blushing like mad**!( Ok later in the story you'll get it..)**

"Yep..I mean that way my ankle can heal faster right"

"Well yeah...I - I guess...ok..."Yuridia stood up and walked towards Kagome showing her fangs"This might hurt a little"she bit Kagome's neck.Sango gasped she didn't know Yuridia was a vampire...Miroku on the other hand..

"OH SWEET!GIRL ON GIRL ACTION!" he yelled...which made everyone wanna hit him...Kagome just blacked out..again..I know...

"Now...we wait..."Yuridia said cleaning the blood from her lips...

30 minutes late...why I wanna write when Kagome's a vampire that's why!hehehehe

When Kagome got up she heard Yuridia"MIROKU WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU TOUCHING ME!I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Yuridia was gonna lunge for Miroku but saw that Kagome got up...

Kagome was Inspecting herself to see if anything happened...but she only found her ears pointy and fangs.Yuridia walked to her

"Master I've been hididng something from you the truth is..I-I..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me**:ooohhh!CLIFFIE! I know you must hate me now huh?**

Inuyasha: **Seriously..don't you have home-work or something..**

Me:**Nope! I did it all after school!hehehehehehehe you're stuck with me!-**Hugs Inuyasha..again-

Inuyasha:**-**sigh-**Here we go again...well please review..if you don't this "sane" girl will hug me to death.**

Me:**HOLY CRAP!I'M SANE!WHOA...**

Inuyasha:**Feel bad for me...now...**

Me:**OH!SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT!**

-SUSHI


	4. YOU'RE WHAT

Chapter four! here ya go!

**Disclaimer:**

Me:**Well here's chapter four..**

Inuyasha:**Hey? you ok you're not as crazy today?**

Me:**lack of chocolate..**

Inuyasha:-Sweatdrop-

Me:-grabs hershey bar-**oh sweet sweet chocolate..you've always been with me...-**Sob Sob-

Inuyasha:**yeeeaaahhh.well please review and uh yeah..**

Me: **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHOCOLATE!**

Inuyasha:**Oh great and I thought she would actually be normal for once...**

Me:-GASP!-**I FORGOT!**-starts crying..-**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Inuyasha:-Pats back-**It's er..ok you'll be fine?**

Me:-Keeps crying-

Inuyasha:**Oh screw it I tried...**

Reviews:

Kurimusonchishio:He's Coming in this chapter!yay!XD

Elemental Alchemist:REALLY!ME TOOOOO!XD oh thank you!

DarkDemoness14:XD here ya go!

Recall:

When Kagome got up she heard Yuridia"MIROKU WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU TOUCHING ME!I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Yuridia was gonna lunge for Miroku but saw that Kagome got up...

Kagome was Inspecting herself to see if anything happened...but she only found her ears pointy and fangs.Yuridia walked to her

"Master I've been hididng something from you the truth is..I-I..."

YOU'RE WHAT!

_'N-no..I can't tell her..or atleast not yet...I have to tell her something else...'_Yuridia thought..."The-the truth is I didn't make you a full vampire only half.."Yuridia looked away from Kagome expecting some yelling or shouting...

"Really?that's it?well it's ok"Kagome said in a smile which kinda freaked Yuridia out..."what? why are you looking at me like that?"Kagome asked Yuridia.

"You aren't mad that I didn't make you into a full one?"she asked dumbfounded.

"Uh no...well I know you aren't a full one either and you don't have enough capability to make me into one so it's ok!"Kagome responded with a smile..creepy..

"How'd you know I wasn't a full one!"Yuridia blurted out ' _She's the first to actually notice!'_ Yuridia was still pretty much shocked.

"Who doesn't! I mean it's daytime and you aren't well dying..only half vampires can go into the sun when full ones get burned..and yeah"Kagome told Yuridia as if teaching her about her kind for the first time.

"Kagome you're awake!"Sango said gleefully as she walked into the room.

"Yeah...oh that reminds me!"Kagome looked at her ankle and took off the bandages...she had no mark of a knife nothing...as if nothing happened."THAT IS SO FREAKING SWEET!"Kagome said astonished that she doesn't have a scar or anything..

"Yeah..that's what I like about being a vampire..half..."Yuridia said calmy but anger rose as she felt something on her ass.."DAMN IT MIROKU!" she punched him so hard that she broke Sango's wall and he went to the other room.."Oh Crap...I didn't mean that!"

"I'm fine-" Miroku said waving his hands..

"No not you I mean the wall! here I'll fix it!-"Yuridia said panicing..

"You aren't worried anout me?"Miroku had a very sad face..

"Not really **you** started this.."Yuridia stared at Miroku with annoyance.

"It's ok I'll ask Ed to fix it later for me!"(Ok ed as in ed of FMA but he's not gonna be in here so yeah sorry )Sango said.

"I haven't taken a bath!Hey Sango wann go to the springs?"Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure!I need one to..How about you Yuridia?"Sango asked Yuridia.Yuridia's eyes widened and a slight brush came upon her face..

"NO NO - I'M OK!YOU TWO GO!"she said waving her hands.

"Why not?C'mon since when has it been that you took a bath!"Yuridia was silent"That's what I thought.. now let's go!"Kagome said yanking Yuridia and Sango.Leaving Miroku alone..

"What about me!"He said just standing there all alone..

**With Kagome **

The three reached a spring away from the village and MIROKU which was most important."Ah..this is nice.."Kagome said relaxing...Sango nodded..Yuridia was just panicing ..' _I can't stand this!I should of told her and I wouldn't be here in this spring with them!and I'm NAKED!WITH THEM!'_Yuridia was finding the sky pretty interesting..

"Yuridia are you ok?"Sango asked.

"I'm fine!"she said really fast and still looking up at the sky..

"You don't seem ok?"Kagome said as she got closer(NOT LIKE THAT!) and waved her hands infront of her face.."HELLO!EARTH TO YURIDIA!"Kagome said trying to get her attention.

"I'm ok I-I just.."Yuridia was blushing a lot her skin perfectly matched with her red eyes.."I'm not used to bathing with other people.."she said feeling silly.

"Oh I see well it's ok!"Kagome said.

"MMMMMMMMM ..this is so nice...it's been a while since I relaxed like this.."Sango said leaning on the edge with her eyes closed...

"I know...all this killing gets me tired..."Kagome said closing her eyes...' Ok they aren't looking!I can escape!'Yuridia thought as she got out of the water very slowly and dried off...

"So Yuridia how long have you-"Kagome opened her eyes and didn't find any Yuridia!"WHERE'D SHE GO?" yelled Kagome making Sango jump.They both got out in search for Yuridia...

**With Kokoro...**

Kokoro ,Cloud ,and Ame reached home..."So why were you following me ?"Kokoro asked both of them..

"Mom asked us to keep an eye on you to see if you could kill her"Cloud answered.

"Don't you two think it's funny-"Ame said getting looks from Kokoro and Cloud.

"What?"They both asked her.

"That we assasinate assassins which make us assassins too!"Ame was giggling and Kokoro and Cloud just stared at her...

"Kinda funny"Cloud said while going into his room.

"I guess"Kokoro said standing infron of her door.She opened her door to her cold room.Her room was very elegant her walls were colored blue .The bed was black and the balcony had an amazing view and-"Man...back to my old boring room.."-...**(great she think her room is BORING when I'm trying to make it interesting...)**she layed on her bed staring at the ceiling.._' I coulda killed her..but I'm glad I didn't..'_

There was a knock at her door."Come in!" a zombie came in.

"You called miss?"said the zombie..

"Uh no..and how'd you get here!"Kokoro said..

"I came out from the ground in your nice living room .."

"How'd you get here?"

"HELLO!I USED THE STAIRS!CAN I GO BACK TO SLEEP!"The zombie said...

"Uh sure...goodnight?"Kokoro said..._'I seriously have a weird power..'_

**Back with Kagome...**

"I wonder why she ran off like that?"Kagome said.Sango and her were searching in the woods for Yuridia.

"She must have a reason?"**(OK like to point out that they're dressed)**Sango told her..

"Yeah but I wonder what it is.."...

**With Yuridia**

"Man that was close! I was freaking out!"Yuridia muttered to herself_..' That moment is gonna haunt me forever..'_.From a distance she could hear Kagome and Sango calling her name..'_Great..they are gonna find me..'_Yuridia just stood there...

"Yuridia!there you are!why are you acting so weird!"Kagome said facing Yuridia.

"I CAN'T STAND IT MASTER!" Yuridia lifted her hands to her head shking it..

"What?"Kagome asked.

"THE TRUTH IS I AM NOT YURIDIA!"Uh 'Yuridia ' said.There was a biiig silence..

"Who are you?"Kagome said.'Yuridia' nodded and a flash of blue light surrounded her blinding Sango and Kagome..

"That light-"Kagome and Sango uncovered their eyes and in 'Yuridia's' place stood a guy with long black hair and black eyes...

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kagome was starting to panic..

"I'm Inuyasha"Inuyasha said.."I transformed into something that looked like my sister but wasn't her I should of told you earlier and-"Inuyasha was cut off by the look Sango and Kagome had on their faces...there mouths open wide and a deep blush..Kagome stood infront of him and punched him  
"YOU PERV!YOU SAW US NAKED!-gasp-YOU SAW **ME** NAKED!AHHHH!" Kagome just wanted this to be a dream.

"DON'T REMIND ME! hard enough to know you're my master I saw you naked!the memory hurts me too!"Inuyasha said rubbing his cheek."plus I never wanted to see you naked you dragged me with you!AND I was staring at the sky!"He said blushing

Sango wasn't having any reactions_...' OMG! he-he saw me naked!and to top it off he's hot!but it's still wrong!'_

"Sango?"Kagome said poking her friend to see if she's still alive...

"INUYASHA!YOU-ARE- INUYAHSA!YOU ARE SO HOT!"Sango said...but she realized it and covered her mouth.Inuyasha just stared at her' _Ok I saw her naked too and she say I'm hot?weird...but it feels nice to know I am!'_he smirked...

"SANGO!" Kagome slapped her.

"Thanks Kagome..I needed that..."Sango said sighing.Sango walked up to Inuyasha...She stared at him with a stared soooooo deadly..Inuyasha would of suffered the pain of 1000 deaths if her stare did that..."So 'Yuridia' oh sorry I mean INUYASHA! you disgusting little perv!"Sango yelled at him..which wasn't necessary sing they were a few inches apart...

"OWWWW MY EARS!and I am not little **you** are shorter than **me**!"Inuyasha yelled back at her

"OK FORGET ABOUT IT!" Kagome yelled..

"KAGOME!THIS CAN'T BE FORGIVEN" Sango slapped Kagome..

"You're right thanks I needed that..Inuyasha..why were you disguised as your sister anyways!"Kagome asked him..yelled...

"Me and my sis made a bet who can stand being in each others shoes for the longest and-OH CRAP!I LOST IT!WHICH MEANS!-AWWW MAN! we know when one an other switches and the loser got to be the slave for the other for 2 weeks wait- I LOST SO SHE'S-"

"OH INUYASHA!"Yelled a voice..happy voice...Inuyasha turned around and saw Yuridia..the real one.."Oh little brother did you lost!HA IN YOUR FACE!I KNEW I'D WIN-...who are they?Inuyasha what did I say!only go out with one girl at a time not two at the same time!now you're in trouble!cheating that's it little brother!time for me to kick your a-"

"WHAT ME GO OUT WITH THEM!LMAO!YOU ARE TOOOOO FUNNY YURIDIA!"He said laughing while Sango and Kagome took that as an insult..Kagome just punched his shoulder

"SHUT UP!- Oh I am Kagome and this is Sango and you must be the real Yuridia unlike this perv..."Kagome glared at Inuyasha the same glare he earned from Sango..

"I ALREADY EXPLAINED KAGOME-..MASTER!--CHICK!" He said blushing..

"Master? whoa whoa..Inuyasha? you're into wips and chains?"Yuridia just blurted out Sango was laughin her ass off while Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing like mad.

"WHAT!" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"What? that's why you called her master right? don't tell me at that time you never called her master I mean pl-"Yuridia was cut off

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" they both yelled blushing..Sango laughing...Yuridia..confused..

"She is Kagome Hitsugaya!"Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome..Yuridia was in shock ..and ran to Kagome..

"YOU'VE GROWN SOO MUCH!I'VE SEEN YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABY!SO ADORABLE!AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!"Yuridia was huggin Kagome...hugging her so hard Kagome's face was purple..

"Sis you're uh gonna make so that we don't have a master.."Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome's face..

"OH RIGHT SORRY!"she let go of Kagome who was gasping for air.

"This is pretty cool Kagome wait til Miroku- MIROKU WE LEFT HIM AT MY HOUSE WHICH HE MIGHT BE DIGGING THROUGH MY CLOTHES!"Sango yelled running to her house..

"What? is this Miroku a cross dresser or something?"Yuridia asked which her comment made Kagome and Inuyasha laugh

"No Miroku is just perverted...very..perverted.."Kagome said...she looked at Inuyasha"Righ Inuyasha?"she said since Miroku also gropped the so called Yuridia .

**Sango's house**

Sango ran into her room finding Miroku ...sleeping?...' _Oh thank god! '_"Why Sango you came in here so fast..couldn't stand to be away from me for a few minutes?"Miroku said as he sat up.

"Miroku I've been gone for almost 2 hours!"Sango said blushing.

"Hmph that's ok...Sango why don't you join me?"he said patting the other side of the bed...Sango was blushin like mad..

"You perv! no!"she turned around so he couldn't she her blush but she felt a hand on her shoulder...

"Sango.."He said softly...Sango couldn't help but blush...his face got closer to hers...and then they both shut their eyes...and...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:**You didn't expect that from Inuyasha huh!XD oh and Sango and Miroku didn't kiss ..yet...**

Inuyasha:**SO I WAS IN THE WHOLE TIME!**

Me:**yeah yeah pretty cool huh?**

Inuyasha:**I WAS A GIRL!**

Me:**Yep...**

Inuyasha:**this is just plain wrong...**

Me:**I actually found it funny..so Inuyasha are you into wips in chains?Kagome might have some..hehehehe**

Inuyasha:-Blush-**I'M NOT!**

Kagome:**YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A -**

Me:**Well that's it for today !why? I don't wanna hear Kagome and Inuyasha swear!byes!**

-SUSHI


	5. Enchiladas

Chapter 5 here ya go!ok ok I added Sesshy but c'mon!who doesn't want Sesshy!

**Disclaimer**

Me:**OK this is the 5th chapter and by now you should know that I ,Susan does not...does not!..own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha:**I'd like to thank god for that and-**

Me:-**and shut up before I turn you into nothing..**

Inuyasha:**Riiiight..well Review or something..**

New Characters:

**Sesshomaru:(age:over 1000)**He is still a Dog demon chill out but I changed his outfit...He now wears a short sleeved black shirt with a long sleeved white shirt on the bottom and black jeans!so hot..so hot..still has silver hair and same everything! 'xept the clothes.OH DID I MENTION HE'S YURIDIA'S BOYFRIEND? y'all hate me right?thought so..-sigh-

**Shizuku:(Age:Unknown)**She is the mother of Kokoro.She is the best asssassin in the family along with her husband(**Not out yet**)

She wears a lot of very expensive looking dresses and her hair is dark blue and she has green eyes.

**Sora:(Age:16)**She is Kokoro's oldest sibling .She taught Cloud,Kokoro,and Ame how to kill,but feels ashamed that Kokoro doesn't want to kill after all she has taught her.Her mother taught her and she is the 3rd best in the family for killing.Sora usually wears a long sleeved black shirt with blue jeans.She has blue looking cat eyes and long dark greenish-blackish looking hair.

Reviews:THANKS FOR REVIEWING ESPECIALLY KURIMUSONCHISHIO!XD

Kurimusonchishio:Thank you!

Nomadgirl66:I know but I wanted it to be like that, to shock everyone like this-GASP!-XD(I do too..shhhh)XD thanks...no she has no healing powers actually she heals fast cauz she's half vampire ..like Inuyasha he's half demon(not in here in the show)and he heals faster and yeah

**Recall:**"Hmph that's ok...Sango why don't you join me?"he said patting the other side of the bed...Sango was blushin like mad..

"You perv! no!"she turned around so he couldn't she her blush but she felt a hand on her shoulder...

"Sango.."He said softly...Sango couldn't help but blush...his face got closer to hers...and then they both shut their eyes...and...

Enchiladas?

Both Miroku and Sango were mere millimeters of kissing when Sango heard snickering she turned to the door.Standing there was Kagome with a big grin on her face and Inuyasha right next to her also smiling and Yuridia..confused..

"Gee Inuyasha do you think we came at a bad time?"Kagome said in a childish voice as she leaned to Inuyasha.

"Why yes Kagome I think we did!"Inuyasha said as he tried to control his blush when Kagome came closer.

"..Yeah..sooooo is this the cross dresser -prev?"Yuridia said.Kagome and Inuyasha laughing at the memory and Sango with Miroku confused?

_Flashback_

_"So this Miroku really is a cross dresser!"Yuridia shouted in amazment._

_"Y-yeah!he tried to wear my clothes one time.."Kagome was trying so hard not to laugh...but Inuyasha beat her to it._

_"Yeah sis if he likes your clothes at night when you're sleeping he might steal them so careful!I suggest you do not sleep"Inuyasha said in a mysterious voice and Yuridia ran up ahead wishing Sango's clothes will be 'safe'._

_When the close was clear that Yuridia was gone Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and Kagome's into Inuyasha's..and they started laughing!laughing so hard Kagome needed Inuyasha's shoulder for support while Inuyasha needed a branch from a tree._

_"That- was-funny!SHE BOUGHT IT!"Kagome said between her laughs._

_"YEAH!THAT'S RICH!-"Inuyasha stopped when he noticed Kagome's face was very..VERY... close to his...Well they both noticed and both blushed..."I guess we should -uh- go to see Sango and see if Miroku isn't probably dead?"Kagome said as she departed from Inuyasha..._

_"Y-Yeah.."he replied.'..Man..why'd she make me blush!this is freaking me out!I've been around MANY-MANY girls but this one is different..'Inuyasha thought as he caght up to Kagome._

_End_

"Am I missing something?"Miroku asked.."AND who's this guy?Kagome you got a boyfriend or something?"at his statement Kagome and Inuyasha blushed (**LOTS of blushing going on as you can see?)**

"No he's Inuyasha or'Yuridia' he was diguised as her for a bet and when he told us he was Yuridia hell broke out!right Kagome?"Sango said.

"Yeah!that little perv saw us naked!"Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a glare.

"HEY!I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS I AM TALLER THAN YOU!AND- I already explained"Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"YOU SAW THEM NAKED!HOW WAS IT!"MIroku asked .Inuyasha just looked at Miroku with disgust.

"I wish never to experience that again"Inuyasha said in a serious voice.Kagome looked at Sango and smiled.._'Oh no she's thinking about something_!'Sango thought.

"Why Inuyasha you mean to say my body is horible"Kagome said in a sad tone but she kinda stroke a pose and leaning on Inuyasha.

"I-I ..you-I.."Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome _'To think she was innocent ...looking..hot looking..wait what!'_

"-and I thought you liked me awww I'm sad Inuyasha"Kagome in a very sad voice but hey let's say she acts really good!

"Kagome-"Inuyasha managed to say before Kagome looked at him with her gorgeous eyes.."I-"

"Not that I hate Soap Operas but I rather watch 'em in TV than watch 'em in real life so you're the cross dresser huh!listen stay away from my clothes!"Yuridia said pointing at Miroku..which he was confused..Sango,Kagome,and Inuyasha were laughing..

"I'm not a cross dresser as you can see?"Miroku said grabbing Yuridia's hand."So you're the real Yuridia-wait!REAL that means I-"

"Yeah you got Inuyasha's ass!OH THAT'S FUNNY!"Kagome and Sango said laughing..while Inuyasha twitched in his eye about the memory.

"AH!MY HANDS THEY'RE-THEY'RE!TAINTED!"Miroku said as he stared at his hands and ran to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Soooo I got to go!Bye Sango "Kagome ran up to Sango and hugged her.

"What-wait!why leave why!"Sango said while Kagome was still hugging her.

"I need to find Black Neko..."Kagome said as she stared at her ankle.

"YOU DID FIND HER AND SHE GOT YOU HIGH!OR SOMETHING!"Sango yelled at Kagome.

"I was high?"She turned to Inuyasha who just nodded.

"Well..you looked like it...and acted like it..so I think it was it..but she poisined the tip..?"Inuyasha said rubbing his chin.

"Poisined it?I'M POISINED!CRAAAP!I'M GONNA DIE!"Kagome said grabbing her head and getting on her knees...everyone just stared exept Yuridia who was looking at a picture?Inuyasha just poked Kagome..

"Hey crazy lady you're gonna be ok when I turned you into a vampire..half..I took it all in but it won't affected neither of why?CAUZ WE'RE DEAD MORON!"Inuyasha said as he smacked Kagome's head.

"OWW!DON'T DO THAT!"she kicked him in the..knee..**(HA!I got ya..you probably thought I was gonna say somthing else..hehe)**

"Inuyasha you bit her?my my my..little bro you know what that means.."Yuridia said as she smiled at Inuyasha

"Uh no I don't what?"Inuyasha asked.

"Whoever is bitten by a vampire..or half..the vampire who bit him/her in this case her is immediately is the Master of the one who got bit"Yuridia said but got confused faces..

"Can you repeat that?"Inuyasha said raising his hand.

"Ok lemme make it short...you bit Kagome since you bit her!you are her master!"Yuridia said annoyed.

"I'm her what!but-but I thought she was out master?"Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome who was on the floor passed out.

"Yeaaah but these are the rules of bitting!that's why I told you not to turn anyone into a vampire!cause then you can make them do whatever you want in your case you probably want them to sleep with you or something.."Yuridia said crossing her arms.

"WHAT NO I WOULDN'T!YOU ARE SICK AND TWISTED!I WOULD NEVER-"

"Never?don't tell me you're a virgin little bro.."Yurida smirked..

"I-I..ok so maybe I'm not a virgin but who cares?"when he said that Kagome woke up and passed out again when Inuyasha said'ok so maybe I'm not a virgin but who cares'

"I knew it.."Yuridia mummbled.

"You knew?how.."He asked..

"When I was in your body all these girls came up to me saying' Inuyasha I miss you so much!wanna stop by later..again..'"Yuridia said as she was checking her nails..Inuyasha was shocked..

"I CAN EXPLAIN!"He said waving his hands.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ALL THOSE WOMEN!"Yuridia yelled at him.Kagome woke up and heard and passed out..

"Kagome this is getting old wake up!"Inuyasha said lightly kicking her side.

"OW!WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANNA HER YOU PERSONAL STUFF AND TRY TO PASS OUT BY MYSELF!"she said as she stood up.

"As I said I am going good bye Sango,Miroku,Yuridia an-"Kagome was about to get out of the door when a hando on her shoulder stopped her.

"Listen you are Yuridia's and mine's Master which means we go where you go"Inuyasha said as he let go of her shoulder.

"Eh no you're her master?"Yuridia said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Well she was ours first?"Inuyasha said having a very confused face...' _Am I hers?or is she mines?'_He thought.

"Ok well I'm in a rush so how about we become both of each others Masters!"Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok"Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.All three left in search for black Neko and hoping they wont get drugged..Now Sango and Miroku on the other hand...

"DAMMIT MIROKU STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!"Sango yelled as they were buying groceries.

"-but my dear Sango..I thought you liked me since we were going to kiss?"Miroku said smirking.

"That was a mistake and I'm glad i didn't do it!"Sango said crossing her arms.

With Kagome

"I'm soooo hungry!"Kagome said"Wait- i'm part vampire so does that mean I hafta kill humans!"Kagome was panicing when Inuyasha and Yuridia were just staring at her..

"Yes and no..since we're half we can eat Human food and then we can drink blood but it doesn't have to be from Humans"Yuridia stated.

"Thank God! cause I still wanna eat Enchiladas!(**Mmmmmm my mom makes delicious Enchiladas..)**"Kagome said.Yuridia looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha at Kagome.

"Uh Kagome? what are Enchiladas?"Both Yuridia and Inuyasha asked.Kagome stopped in her tracks...her face was this O.O...

With Kokoro

"Kokoro"said the very elegant looking woman dressed in a long blue gown with blue diamond earing and necklace.She was reffered as "Mom","Mommy","Mother" or her real name Shizuku.

"Yes Mother"Kokoro said while bowing to Shizuku.

"You may go search for this Kagome person and kill her..Take Sora or Cloud just in case you can't do it.."Shizuku told her in a cold voice.

"Erm..yes Mother I shall take Cloud"Kokoro said.She left to her brother's room so she can ask him if he will accompany her.

"Kokoro!I haven't seen you in a while did you kill that girl yet?"asked a girl with blue looking cat eyes and long Blackish-Greenish hair.

"Oh hey Sora...n-no I haven't.."Kokoro looked down to her feet.

"Oh-well...em..it's ok nice seeing you but I have to go kill someone bye sis"Sora said as she left.Kokoro said bye to her sister and knocked on her brother's door.

"Come in"

"Cloud?"

"What?I'm kinda busy?"Cloud said as he was watching a soap opera called"La Esposa Virgen"Kokoro came in and sat next to her brother..

"Do you even understand what they're saying?"Kokoro asked her bro.

"Yep!to be a good assassin you need to know lots of languages and- NO!VIRGINA QUE HACES!PORQUE NO AMES A FERNANDO!" Cloud yelled at the TV.(**Translation:NO!VIRGINAWHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE FERNANDO!)**Kokoro had a sweatdrop

Back with Kagome

Kagome was shocked!' _They don't know what an enchilada is!the most delicious of all foods'_"An Enchilada is a Mexican food in which chicken is wrapped in a tortilla and covered with cheese and green tomato sauce with creme"Kagome said.

"Geez did you study the facts about Enchiladas!"Inuyasha said.

"SHUT UP!THEY ARE DELICIOUS!"kagome poked him.****

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Me:**Yeah well I made it short and Enchiladas!c'mon people they're delicious!**

Inuyasha and Kagome:-Eating Enchiladas and giving a thumbs up!-

Me:**Seeee?Ok well as Inu-**Inuyasha starts chocking when he hears ' Inu' -**In the beginning Please Review!**

Kagome:-Is helping Inuyasha not choke!-

-SUSHI


	6. Encounter

Chapter SIX!WHOOOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer:**

Me:**Do we have to go over this..**

Inuyasha:**Yes so it's reminds me how happy I am that I don't belong to you..**

Me:**Inuyasha go F A CAT!**

Inuyasha:O.O;;;**That's messed up!**

Me:**Yes it is I apologize!-**Hugs Inuyasha-

Inuyasha:**What ever just review people...**

Me:**PLEASE GOMENASAI!-**Hugs Inuyasha-

Inuyasha:**Fine I forgive you but let me breathe!**

**Reviews:**

Nomadgirl66:Really?sorry!I don't mean to make anyone hungry!..I'm hungry...Yep!I loves it...thank you!

Elemental Alchemist:-sigh- I new this day would come...XD..yes,yes they do rule!

Kurimuson Chishio:Thank you!I like those parts too!

**Recall:**

Kagome was shocked!' _They don't know what an enchilada is!the most delicious of all foods'_"An Enchilada is a Mexican food in which chicken is wrapped in a tortilla and covered with cheese and green tomato sauce with creme"Kagome said.

"Geez did you study the facts about Enchiladas!"Inuyasha said.

"SHUT UP!THEY ARE DELICIOUS!"kagome poked him.

Encounter..

"What ever..don't plan to eat any en-chi-la-das or whatever..."Inuyasha said as he slapped Kagome's hand away from his hair"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH IT!"Kagome said rubbing her hand."Men and their hair.."Kagome said looking at the red spot on her hand.

"-Scoff- US! YOU TOO!"Inuyasha said messing up Kagome's hair.

"Do you expect me to yell'MY HAIR MY HAIR!'..cause I'm not like that Inuyasha"Kagome said still walking with her hair going in all directions..Inuyasha just stopped and stared at her walking as if nothing happened..

"What?"Kagome said looking back at him..

"You are not like any of the girls I've met before!"Inuyasha said amazed!

"Oh right!you want me to be those girls that can't handle themselves and ask for help!heh..yeah I'm not like those..but..-I'm glad..."She said with a little tint of sadness _' He always wanted me to be myself...why did he die...why..Black Neko...' _Kagome was staring off into space and not noticing that Yuridia wasn't with them?

"Are you ok?-wait!WHERE'S YURIDIA!"Inuyasha said looking back and not seeing anything but the beautiful forest which he didn't expect to see...

with Yuridia?

As Kagome was fighting with Inuyasha Yuridia felt someone was behind her..."Who's there.."she said not turning around.Yuridia jumped to the nearest tree branch to attack the 'someone'..but saw nothing..she turned to see Kagome who had her hair all messed up..' _Weird girl?'_Then infront of the tree stood someone she never expected to see...

With Kagome!

"Maybe if we retrace our steps we might find her!"Kagome said kinda..panicing.."r-right!"

"Kagome.."Inuyasha looked at her .

"Y-yeah?"She said very nervous.

"Why are you so scared?are you afraid of something?...someone?"Inuyasha asked looking directly at her eyes.

"BEING NEXT TO A GUY THAT **ISN'T** A VIRGIN IS SCARY!"She yelled at him with a blush.Inuyasha just stared at her and smirked.

"Is that what this is all about?please I'm not gonna do anything to you don't flatter yourself.."Inuyasha said as he walked looking straight ahead.

"You're right sorry I kinda judge you-"

"-kinda?-"

"Ok so I did MY BAD!"Kagome crossed her arms but fell to her knees when she saw what was straight ahead...

Yuridia was in the arms KISSING a male with long silver hair.

"THAT-IS- SO-CUTE!"Kagome said but Inuyasha had a pissed off face..

"Great it's Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha said in a sarcastic voice.Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked at Inuyasha.

"What a pleasent surprise"Sesshomaru said.**(like to point out he still has his tail?the fluffy thing )**Yuridia notice Kagome's stare and blushed.

"Erm..Kagome this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru.."Yuridia said pointing at Sesshomaru.Kagome got up and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru eh?...YOU'RE PRETTY HOT! great taste Yuridia and-"Kagome said but she finally noticed his fluffy tail.. "-That...looks...so..soft"Kagome said as she was about to touch his tail.

"Don't you dare touch it unless you want to die and early age.."Sesshomaru told her.

"Calm down _Fluffy_"Kagome said as she realized Inuyasha was right next to her laughing..Sesshomaru twitched..

"F-fl-fluffy!"He said.

"Yeah,since ya got a cute -soft looking feather boa!"

"It's my tail.."

"Oh..see that explains a lot.."Kagome said pointing at the tail..

"Well..BYE!"Kagome said as she waved off to Yuridia,Sesshy,and Inuyasha...

"What!hey-"Inuyasha yelled to her but she ran pretty fast..Inuyasha ran after her as Yuridia and Sesshomaru just stood there...

"So she's your master.."Sesshomaru said looking at her..

"Yes..she is very nice...Well Sesshomaru let's go look for her.."

"Yeah.."They said as they ran in search for Kagome.

With Kagome(Like to point out it's nightime!)

"JESUS!CAN YOU RUN ANY FASTER!"Inuyasha said as he finally caught up with Kagome.

"Why yes I can!you wanna see!"Kagome said as she got in position to run."Inuyasha I'm joking-"Kagome smelled a very familiar scent.._' Can it be?'_She turned around and saw a shadowed figure approching her really fast!and when that 'figure' approached her it knocked her on the ground.

"You know you're supposed to be dead...my first fail in killing someone..but don't worry..I'll correct it.."it obviously was Black Neko.

"Gee sorry to disapoint you"Kagome said getting up.

"Kagome get behind me-"Inuyasha said.

"NO!THIS IS MY FIGHT!I'VE BEEN WAITING!"She yelled at him"..please..let me do it.."she said as she softened her voice..

"Fine but if a scratch gets on you I will kill her myself!"Inuyasha said backing off...

Kagome got out her sword(The big huge one)"Well...let's begin.."Kagome charged for Black Neko.Black Neko just dodged her as was on a branch of a tree.Kagome stilled followed her and got on a branch also.

Out of nowhere Black Neko got out a sword and headed for Kagome's brach and **BAM** the swords collided with each other.**(what a like about this is that they're fighting on branches?like FFVII:Advent Children)**Kagome pushed Black Neko off with her sword but landed on another branch."You've gotten stronger and your scent has changed?"Black Neko said as she stood across from Kagome.

"Did you come her to fight or to talk!cause if it's to talk let's have tea later!"Kagome ran towards Black Neko.She swung her sword and as Black Neko dodge Kagome cut off a bit of her hair.Black Neko grabbed her hair to check it...she looked up at Kagome

"You'll pay for that!"Black Neko said as she aimed her sword at Kagome and threw it at her..Kagome's eyes widened and ducked.

When she looked up the sword missed her by a little bit..she let out a sigh of relief and so did Inuyasha .._' Kagome you better make sure you don't get hurt!-...WHAT AM I SAYING I BARELY KNOW HER-' _he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok bro...she'll be fine.."Yuridia said to comfort him..

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!"Inuyasha asked/yelled at her.

"Long enough to know that you care about her.."Yuridia said smirking along with Sesshomaru..

"Well she's out master of cou-"

"-You know I don't mean it like that.."Yuridia said flicking his nose..Inuyasha stood there ..quiet...

Kagome jumped onto another tree brach as Black Neko got out her 'drugged' knives.Black Neko shot many at Kagome but somehow Kagome jept dodgin them.Then one was thrown at her forhead but she lifted her sword and the knife was blocked._'I have to do something instead of running..jumping and dodging'_Kagome thought to herself as she jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

"Are you giving up?"Black Neko said as she jumped off of her branch and landed a few feet away from Kagome.Kagome looked at the floor and found Black Neko's knife.She picked it up.Black Neko was just staring at her confused.

"Never.."Kagome said as she looked up and threw the knife at Black Neko which scratched her left arm.

"...That's the first time someone has ever scratched me.."Black Neko said as she fell on the ground unconcious.Kagome just stood there.._' did I win?no she's still alive..I can hear her pulse..-'_but her thoughts were interrupted when a Black wolf came and put Black Neko on it's back and ran off.

"KAGOME!"Yelled Inuyasha as he ran up to her."Ok you need to explain **who is she**!**why were you attacking her!AND**- what happened to her cause I bet 50 dollars on you so she better be dead!"Inuyasha told her waving 50 dollars in his hand.Yuridia and Sesshomaru came and Sesshomaru had 50 dollars also in his hand.

"Oh ...that's right I never told you about my relationship with Black Neko..."Kagome said in a sad tone..."Well..-"

"-well!"Inuyasha asked her.

"When I was still a kid a murderer came to our village and killed everyone including my whole family...I was the only who escaped ...then I went to another village and I met Sango and Miroku we're the best of friend's especially since we're all the same...no parents..no brothers or sisters.."Kagome said as she looked at the group...Yuridia had a tissue.Inuyasha had a sad face but tried to cover it up.Sesshomaru had the same expression he always had!

"THAT IS SOOOO SAD!"Yuridia said blowing her nose in the tissue.

"-So did you kill her?did I win!wait-she's not here which means-IN YOUR FACE SESSHOMARU!I WON!GIMME THE 50!"Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru with a face of victory.

"-Inuyasha you jerk poor Kagome-"Yuridia said pointing at Kagome..but she wasn't there?"-where is Kagome?"Inuyasha felt guilty**( he should!)**

"Not again.."he said..

With Kagome

_' Jerk..'_was all Kagome said as she kept walking alone in the dark forest..._' I don't need pity from anyone...but-..why does he make me feel..different..'_Kagome was still walking until she heard a sound coming from the bushes.."Who's there!"Kagome said taking out her sword...

Out came a boy with black hair and blue eyes...it was the same boy that was there when Kagome awoke from the attack Black Neko gave her..

"I'm Cloud"He said as a little girl came out with long silver hair and blue eyes."This is my little sister named Kokoro"Cloud pointed at her..

"What do you want?"Kagome asked him still holding her sword..

"Me-?..I'm here to kill you..well..she is.."Kagome was shocked!

"Why do you want to kill me..what did I do to you..I have business to do so I suggest you don't get in my way.."Kagome told them in a cold voice.Cloud smiled at her..

"Hmm...maybe killing you is a bad idea..but you're to cute to let go.."He said..

"Uh...how old are you..like..13!Hello!I'M 19!"Kagome said

"Hey maybe I like older women..plus I'm 15 not 13..-"

"-Brother..mom said I have to kill her not let you have her..."Kokoro told Cloud.Cloud's face saddened..

"-sigh- Well that sucks..fine go ahead.."Cloud said.."My novela is about to start..."Kokoro ran towards Kagome and-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me:**Wonder what's gonna happen..**

Stewie(from Famliy guy):**You idiot ..**

Me:**AWW stewie you're sooo cute!**

Stewie:**Yes and so is my ass..**

Me:**T.T;; right..well please review!**

Stewie:**if you don't I'll be here all day with this moron..**

Me:**-**Fingerpainting**-**

Stewie:**God please help me!**

Me:**-**There's a laser pointed at my forehead**-**

God:-About to shoot when phone rings..-Karren!...


	7. Don't Leave Me

Chapter Numero Siete!

**Disclaimer:**

Me:**Jesus people I don't own Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha:-Shoots fist into air-**THANK YOU LORD!**

Me:-Smacks Inuyasha's head-**SHUT IT!**

Inuyasha:-whimper-**Damn bi-**

Me:**EXCUSE ME!YOU'RE THE DOG HERE!**-Smacks Inuyasha-

Inuyasha:**OW!JUST REVIEW!YOU ABUSER!**

Me:**Yes..Yes I am..jk**

Reviews

Elemental Alchemist:Thanks.-pats your back-there there..cry..cry your soul out!...-cough-...XD..Of course they do!..yeah those knives are cool they make people high..XD..XDheh yeah!..(My name is Susan!whhheeeee nice to meet ya Taylor!XD)

Kurimuson Chishio:Stewie's so aswome!-GASP!- NOOOOOOO I CAN'T!THEY'RE MY FAVORITE!-Cries- I-I just can't!-sobs-

Nomadgirl66:Heh yeah He's cool...I doubt it too.

**Recall:**"Hmm...maybe killing you is a bad idea..but you're to cute to let go.."He said..

"Uh...how old are you..like..13!Hello!I'M 19!"Kagome said

"Hey maybe I like older women..plus I'm 15 not 13..-"

"-Brother..mom said I have to kill her not let you have her..."Kokoro told Cloud.Cloud's face saddened..

"-sigh- Well that sucks..fine go ahead.."Cloud said.."My novela is about to start..."Kokoro ran towards Kagome and-

Don't Leave Me..

Kokoro collapsed onto the floor and was as if she couldn't breathe._'W-why can't I breathe!T-this pain in my chest!I-I...'_Kokoro laid on the soil passed out.Cloud was staring in horror _'Wha-what happened to her!'_He couldn't waste anytime and carried her to his house**(But remember they run pretty fast so he could be in his house in like about 5MINUTES!)**Kagome backed herself into a tree._' H-her face!i-it- reminded me of-'_Kagome was leaning on the tree as if paralyzed.

Flashback TIME!

_Litlle Kagome ran to her mother's room"MOM!PEOPLE ARE-"She stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman in black with yellow cat eyes slicing her mother's throat open.As her mother was thrown onto the floor she looked like she was gasping for air..and staring at Kagome..._

_Kagome ran to her"Mo..mother!"her mother didn't move.."Oh mom!".._'_'That face she made...it'll..it'll haunt me...'Kagome thought.._

END

Kagome heard her name being called but didn't care..she was hurt..those memories coming back to her mind!She stayed there staring off as those memories played back into her brain."N-...no...mother..."Kagome said weakly.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha ran past Kagome and stoppped...'_What happened to her...she looks scared..very..'_He tought as he came closer to Kagome"Kagome?..what happened.."He asked her.Kagome looked up.Tears in her eyes._' Why won't she asnwer me..'_

"Inuyasha..."Kagome said as she dug her face into Inuyasha's chest and kept on crying._' Why!...why must those memories come back...I don't want them!THEY'RE NOT WANTED!'_Kagome could only cry more..

"Kagome..answer me what happened why are you like this..who did this to you.."Inuyasha said pulling her away to look at her face to face.

"KAGOME-ooooo..."Yuridia came with Sesshomaru.Yuridia looked at Sesshomaru and mouthed to him 'Bad timing..'He nodded.Sesshomaru walked away pulling Yuridia with him.

"Oh come on I wanna see!"Yuridia whispered to Sesshomaru while he was pulling her.Inuyasha had sweatdrop but turned his attention to Kagome when she was walking away from him.

"Kagome!why won't you answer!"Inuyasha said catching up to her.He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"I.don't.want.to.talk.about.**it.**"Kagome said in a cold voice and her tears were gone..She pulled away from him and kept on walking.Inuyasha stared at her for a moment but wasn't going to let her go.

"Your going to have to talk about it!"Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.Kagome couldn't help but blush her face was so close to Inuyasha's their noses were touching."Tell me"Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"Kokoro..-sigh-"Kagome looked down a bit.."..She came after me to kill me-"

"What!Kokoro tried to kill you!"

"...Yes..she came with her brother-"

"Cloud.."He said.

"..Yes Cloud and he said that I was cute and liked older women-"Kagome paused Inuyasha's face was red with anger his black eyes were now flashing red."Inuaysha...your eyes?"Kagome said not taking her glare off of his eyes..

"WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY!WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!"Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders now and digging his nails into her skin.

"Inuyasha..you're hurting me..."Kagome said squinting of the pain.Inuyasha's eyes were black again and let go of her.

"Is it his fault you're like this.."He said his voice soft yet angry.Kagome touched her wound that Inuyasha gave her.

"No...but rather his sister..she reminded me of my mother's death..her face..she was gasping for air just like my mother...but..there was a difference...my mother had her throat slit open...the little girl looked as if she just had an asthma attack.."Kagome said in a sad tone..Inuyasha looked at her in sympathy...He hugged her.

"Inuya-"Kagome was stunned..

"-Kagome...I'm sor-..._sorry_ for those things I said back there..you told me about what happened and I acted as if I didn't care..I did...but..I-I.."

"-...Inuyasha..it's ok.."Kagome said hugging him back.

"No it's not..."Inuyasha pulled her back.he grabbed her hand."...I will protect you Kagome...physically and emotionally..I will never let go of this hand when I'm around you..protecting you..."Inuyasha said _'Kagome..you had a rough childhood..as I..but don't worry..I'm here to protect you..I feel bad that I abandoned your mother even though I promised her something..I will fix it..by protecting you..'_Kagome stared at him she was touched..but also insulted..a little..he tought she can't fend for herself...

"Inuyasha I don't need you to protect me I am fine I can handle myself I don't need you or anyone to protect me.."Kagome snatched her hand from Inuyasha who seemed to be sad.Kagome walked off leaving Inuyasha standing there..alone..

_'She's just like the other girls I've met...I should of known..why am I such a fool believing every word they say..falling for them and then they leave..hmph..whatever...'_Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome who was walking away...and he left also..the opposite direction of Kagome.

Yuridia and Sesshomaru being the nosy people they are witnessed everything. Yuridia smacked her own forehead.

"KAGOME YOU IDIOT!"Yuridia said.Sesshomaru nodded.

"What now"Sesshomaru asked still with his non-emotional face.Yuridia looked at him.

"I will talk to Kagome and you to my brother.."Yuridia noticed something about Sesshomaru he actually showed emotion it was his mouth open wide and his eyes were wide also.

"I HAVE TO GO TALK WITH YOUR BROTHER!"Yuridia sweatdropped.

"Fine I'll go talk to Inuyasha and you with Kagome"Yuridia said.

"Ok"he had his non-emotional face back on.

With Kagome

_'...Inuyasha...I'm sorry..I should head back and apologize!' _Kagome turned and walked the other way but stopped_' What about if he doesn't want to talk to me?..why am I worrying so much!**Because you love him..**WHAT!..**WHY SO SURPRISED Y'KNOW YOU DO DAMMIT!**...**hello?hello!..she left..that bi-**'_Kagome turned away and walked the other direction but stopped to see what was ahead.._' Let's see..trees..rocks..grass...Evil-sexy-looking Dog Demon...huh!'_Kagome snapped away from her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru?what's wrong!"Kagome was freaked out cause he was just staring at her with his...cough-gorgeous-cough eyes..

"Kagome..Why did you walk away from him.."Sesshomaru said walking closer and closer and closer and BAM he hit his face on the camera!"Ow.."He said rubbing his forehead.

"You saw huh...I don't know..-"Kagome looked up and Sesshomaru

"You don't know..did you notice Inuyasha's poor pathetic face.."Sesshomaru said directly looking into her eyes and showing no emotion..

"I-I.."Kagome couldn't look away his eyes...his eyes were looking directly over her.

"I did...I got to say something..."He grabbed Kagome's shoulders..and smirked?"GOOD JOB!"Kagome was confused in two ways one Sesshomaru smiled?and two he said 'good job' by ditching Inuyasha?

"Uhhhhh?"Kagome was very confused..Sesshomaru had his non-emotional face back on.

"I love seeing that vampire suffer and you did it!you broke his heart and it'll scar him for life!"Kagome was guilty.._' Scared for life...by me!I-I..I GOTTA SAY SORRY!'_Kagome pulled herself away from Sesshomaru and ran towards Inuyasha.Sesshomaru smirked when she left.

_' Yeah..that always gets them...thinking they scared them for life...stupid girl...'_Sesshomaru walked to Yuridia following her scent.

With Inuyasha

_'-sigh-...I still an't stop thinking about her..'_Inuyasha stopped in h is tracks and looked down..._' Dammit Kagome!all I tried to do was help and you shoved it in my face!you-'_Inuyasha looked behind him and there was standing Yuridia.

"Inuyasha we need to talk...it's about Kagome.."Yuridia placed her hand on his shoulder.Inuyasha kinda squinted his eyes and had a sweatdrop.

"You were listening to our conversation huh..._nosy _sister.."Inuyasha shook his head and Yuridia had a sweatdrop.

"Right...anyways...You love Kagome..because she reminds you of Shikinka..-"Inuyasha's eye twitched.He looked up to his siter and grabbed her by the throat and ramed her into a tree.

"I NEVER WANT TO HER ABOUT'HER' AGAIN!SHE IS NOTHING LIKE KAGOME!SHE..she..-"Inuyasha let go of her sister.

"-... she loved you.."Yuridia said rubbing her throat.Inuyasha looked at the ground and found it rather _interesting_!

"Inuyasha..I know what Kagome said..she doesn't mean it!she loves you-"Yuridia stopped when her brother looked at her with anger.

"-..she doesn't.."He said firmly.

"You don't know that...Sesshomaru's talking to her right now and trust me I know his method she'll be here in ...5..4..3..2..1..-"

"INUYASHA!"Kagome ran and stopped infront of him.Panting for air.Inuyasha looked at his sister who appeared to be smirking.He smiled and looked back at Kagome with his serious face.

Kagome hold up her hand signaling him to wait.She kept on breathing ...

"Inuyasha...-inhale-I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THAT I DON'T WANNNA SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!"She ran and hugged a confused Inuyasha._' I'm scared for life?when did this happen!'_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.She dug her face into his chest so she could hide her blush.

"I'm...sorry.."She said in a whisper"Please...don't leave me.."Inuaysha looked at Kagome in shock and he was pretty much blushing!

"Erm.."he looked at Yuridia who had a sing up and it said _'KISS HER!HUG HER!SAY"I'M NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU!"'_Inuyasha sweatdropped_' sounds like a soap opera..'_He tought and looked down at Kagome who she was looking at him.He blushed.

"Kagome I'm not going to leave you.."He softened his expression.Kagome's eye opened wide.

"That sounded like a soap opera?"Kagome said to him.Inuyasha laughed nervously.Yuridia smacked her own forehead._' Jesus these kids don't know the meaning of 'the moment'..in which they should kiss right now!'_Sesshomaru came into the scene and looked at the two blushing kids and his girlfriend.

"Remember..scar"He said to Kagome.Kagome's face kinda had the guilt thing going on and Inuyasha noticed it..

"Remember Sesshomaru..fluffy.."Inuyasha said trying to brighten the mood.Kagome laughed and fell to her knees pointing at Sesshomaru.

"AWWW!FLUFFY!MAN!FLUFFY DO YOU KNOW HOW TO BRIGHTEN THE MOOD!"Kagome laughed.Sesshomaru wanted to kill her and throw her into a lake!sadly he couldn't find a lake so he can't kill her...poor Fluffy.."Ahem..right well let's go to a village!I need to kill I'm bored..."Kagome said walking but didn't hear footsteps so she looked at the group.

"Kagome?you kill peole?"Yuridia said.Inuyasha froze _' I don't kill for fun..'_.Sesshomaru stared at his normal expression.

"You mean you don't know what I am?"Kagome asked them.They all shook their heads."Oh..I'm a murderer"Kagome grinned but heard a gasp it came from Yuridia.

Inuyasha couldn't react._' My master is a killer!'_he then Imagined Kagome killing and using weapons and blood soaking her clothes...

----------------------------------------------

Me:**I put lots of fluff in this chapter sorry if you didn't like it!but I feel fluffy today...**

Inuyasha:**YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A FRUIT WOMAN!**

Me:-sweatdrop-**Inuaysha..shut up..**

Inuyasha:**NO!I SPEAK THE TRUTH!YOU'RE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A-A-..A GUY WITH FEELINGS!**

Me:**Inuyasha if you forgot you do and you love Kagome that's a 'feeling'**

Inuyasha:-coughs nervously-

Me:**Yeah...ok review if ya want!**

-SUSHI


	8. How Can You!

Chapter Numero OCHO!HACHI!EIGHT!...you get the point right?XD

**Disclaimer...like always..**

Me:**I'm getting tired of this...**

Inuyasha:**I'M NOT!-Smiles-**

Sesshomaru:**I find you pain rather amusing...**

Inuyasha:**I agree with him on that!**

Me:-Eye starts twitching!-**Grr...-**Starts smacking the back of the heads of both of 'em-**SHUT UP!JEEZ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!**

Sesshy&Inu:-Quiver-**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUSAN DOESN'T OWN US!**

**Reviews!**

Nomadgirl66:Yeah Sesshy's funny..I know it kinda did!XD

Kurimuson Chishio:Thanks!(I can't!they are very important to the story!They're gonna help Kagome maybe later on..sorry..)

Elemental Alchemist:I rock?whoa that's a first!XD

1.)You have great stories and expect me not to read them!WHAT KINDA PERSON ARE YOU!XD

2.)Great StoriesGreat Author

3.)Awww thank you!

4.)Of course I would!and WILL!XD

AWW!THANKIES SO MUCH!

**Recall:**"Kagome?you kill peole?"Yuridia said.Inuyasha froze _' I don't kill for fun..'_.Sesshomaru stared at his normal expression.

"You mean you don't know what I am?"Kagome asked them.They all shook their heads."Oh..I'm a murderer"Kagome grinned but heard a gasp it came from Yuridia.

Inuyasha couldn't react._' My master is a killer!'_he then Imagined Kagome killing and using weapons and blood soaking her clothes...

Characters!

**Shikinka:(Age:uh..dead!no age..)**She was Kagome's mother and before she got married she met Inuyasha and Yuridia.Her and Inuyasha fell somewhat in love...creepy I know..but then after Inuyasha did the unforgivable she met Hiro and fell in love with him and married him!thus Kagome was born!along with her siblings that died...

How Can You!

"Kagome how-"Inuyasha was cutt off by Kagome's glare.Kagome's glare was so intimadating you could see Sesshomaru shaking!Kagome turned around and started walking but then stopped without turning around.

"-...If you don't want to be near me..I understand..but if you do..don't ask me 'how can you kill people!' I got use to it..I can't answer your question but maybe someday I will..."Kagome continued walking and Inuyasha looked at the horror on his sister's face.

_' I..I don't care if she's a murderer..I promised Shikinka something..and I didn't fulfill it...but I will by protecting her daughter!'_

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and walked beside her.Kagome at first was shocked..but smiled a little..maybe..blushed?dunno..Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"You don't care if I-"

"-If you kill?no..everyone dies..by purpose or natural.."Inuyasha kept looking ahead._' She looks so much like her...'_.Sadness filled Inuyasha's mind.Then Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder.Yuridia was smiling at him.Inuyasha repayed her with a sad smile.

"Inuyasha.."Yuridia whispered to him.."are you thinking about 'her'"Inuyasha stopped causing Yuridia to stop as well.Kagome kept on walking but didn't feel anyone beside and turned around to find Inuyasha standing a few feet away from her.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome said walking up to him.Kagome was stopped someone grabbed her hand.She turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Let them talk for a while..let's go ahead to give them privacy"He said in his 'normal' cold voice.Kagome nodded.As she walked away she turned once more to look at Inuyasha and his angered face.

Inuyasha and Yuridia.

"Why must you always bring 'her' up.."Inuyasha asked his sister when he didn't see Kagome anymore.Yuridia sughed and stared at Inuyasha.

"You still love her huh..and now you love Kagome just because she looks like 'her'..I won't allow that!If you love her love her for who she is!not for who she looks like you idiot!YOU'RE LEADING HER ON AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU LOVED HER MOTHER!"Yuridia shouted at the top of her lungs at him.Inuyasha looked down..

"I can't help it!"Inuyasha looked up and glared at her with anger.Yuridia rubbed her forehead.

"Inuyasha...Leave Kagome alone...you can go with her sure!but don't lead her on anymore you'll end up hurting her the most.."Yuridia said walking away to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

While all of that happened let's look at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome looked at the ground and kept walking.Sesshomaru looked at her and turned around.

"What's wrong..."He asked with his...cold..cold..icey..voice..Kagome turned to look at him.

"N-nothing it's just Inuyasha he...he looked really mad and at the same time..sad"Kagome said in a low voice.Sesshomaru smirked.

"So in other words you love him.."Kagome's head shot up and her jaw dropped!she had a blush going across her face.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!I-I DON'T!WE'RE JUST FRI-"

"Can you be any louder remeber I'm a dog demon and I have great hearing..if you shout louder I'll be deaf!"He told her.Kagome nodded her head.

Both of them heard a shouting from a distance and stopped.Then Yuridia came into the clearing with Inuyasha walking behind her.

"Inuyasha.."Kagome whispered.She realized what she said and turned to Sesshomaru who was smirking.

"I heard that.."He said.Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru and looked down hiding her blush.

"Kagome?"Yuridia asked"What's wrong?Did Sesshomaru scare you?"She said in a cold voice and turned to Sesshomaru who he was waving his hands and saying'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'

"Oh no..he actually kinda helped me in something..personal.."Kagome said.Yuridia stared at her for a moment but walked towards Sesshomaru and kissed him.

"That's for being a good boy!"Yuridia said in a teasing voice.Sesshomaru just gave her a glare and smirked.

Inuyasha came closer to Kagome..

"Hey-"Kagome stopped when Inuyasha walked right past her!not stopping to say anything..

"Let's go.."Was all he said and walked infront of everybody else.

Yuridia and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who seemed to be frozen in the stop where Inuyasha ignored her.

"Kagome?"Yuridia said in a soft voice"are you-"

"Let's just go!"Kagome yelled and walked so fast that she past Inuyasha.Yuridia ran up to her brother and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I told you not to get close to her but I never told you not to be friends look what you did!"She whispered with anger.Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and saw Kagome walking ahead of them and not stopping..._' What's that smell?...smells like..'_Inuyasha kept sniffing.

"It's salt water you idiot"Sesshomaru said helping Inuyasha out.Inuyasha at first was confused but then his eyes opened wide.

With Kagome who is way,way ahead of everybody..

_' Idiot...and I was going to tell him that I-..ugh!feelings are a weakness!I don't want feelings and I'm not going to!I'm going to...not like anyone!_'Kagome was crying but had a straight face.She took out her sword.

"Hey chill out babe.."Said a familiar voice.Kagome turned around to see...Cloud.."Hows it going hun.."He smirked and came closer to her...

"I thought I told you I'm 19?and don't call me 'hun' unless you wanna die"Kagome said lifting her sword.

"Hey it's alll good plus you're saying that to a proffesional assassin"He grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it.Kagome sweatdropped..._' This kid has issues...he can't take a hint..'_

"You seriously can't take a hint can you?"Kagome said.Cloud stared at her and smirked.

"Hey I fight for what I want..."Kagome's eyes widened and she started laughing!

"Kid please!"She got closer to his face"I am not you-"she never got to finish that sentence cause Cloud kissed her.

_' Oh hell no...he better not be-'_

"Kagome!"someone yelled.Kagome pushed Cloud and smacked him.She took out her sword and pointed it at Cloud.

"KID-I AM NOT YOURS!NOR I WILL NEVER BE ANYBODY'S!"Kagome lightly scratched his cheek with her sword and blood started to come out..a little.."I'll let you live...you flatter me..but if you ever do that again I shall and WILL kill you!"Cloud blowed her a kiss and left.

Kagome rolled her eyes and put away her sword and looked ahead seeing Yurida smiling and Sesshomaru...normal face..when she looked at Inuyasha..his face he had a big grin!

"Kagome that was great!you showed him!but it's kinda weird that a little boy kissed you?"Yuridia walked infront of Kagome..Kagome's face was filled with anger._' damn...that's my first kiss'_Kagome touched her lips and had a face of disgust.

"That idiot took my first kiss.."Kagome mummbled very low but with their perfect hearing they all heard it..Sesshomaru stared at her...Inuyasha was mad...Yuridia was shocked!

"WHAT!BUT YOU'RE SO PRETTY!THAT CAN'T BE YOUR FIRST K-"Kagome covered Yuridia's mouth and she started blushing!

"HOW'D YOU KNOW!"Kagome yelled blushing like mad.

"We have pretty good hearing so we all kinda heard"Sesshomaru said.Kagome's jaw dropped.She turned to Inuyasha who his mouth was open also..

"WHATEVER LET'S GO FIND BLACK NEKO!"Kagome turned around and started walking..they all shrugged their shoulders and walked along with her...

Village..

Kagome and the rest came into a nice peaceful village...until every villager got their weapons and pointed them and Kagome.

"You murderer!"One man yelled.Kagome smiled.

"YEAH THAT'S ME!"Kagome shouted back at him.Yuridia,Sesshy,and Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome.

Kagome took out her knife and threw it at someone's forhead.She was sucessful and Yuridia gasped!

"OK WHO'S NEXT!"Kagome yelled cheerfully and took out her big ass sword and sliced a couple of people..The three(Yuri,Sesshy,Inu)stayed away from Kagome when she was killing.

Yuridia dug her face in Sesshomaru's chest..

"Shh...it's ok"Sesshomaru said running his fingers through her hair.

10 minutes after killing and screaming!

Kagome approached the group...she was covered in blood from head to toe.Yuridia stared at her and cried.Sesshomaru just stared as always and Inuyasha told her.."Take a bath"Kagome went to find the nearest hot spring.

"Ahhh this is ni-...who's there.."Kagome said while she was in the spring..nakey..Yuridia came out.

"You're the real one right?"Kagome asked as Yuridia came in.

"What do you mean by real?of course I'm rea-...what did Inuyasha do when he was in my body.."Yuridia said angry..Kagome blushed..

"He -uh..saw us naked...by accident.."Yuridia's jaw dropped and laughed!

"WOW! that's funny I would love to see Inuyasha's poor face.."Yuridia relaxed and closed her eyes...

"Yuridia.."Kagome asked.Yuridia opened her eyes to see a sad face on Kagome.

"What's wrong?"Yuridia asked.Kagome looked into the water at her own reflection.

"Is..Inuyasha mad at me or something..he's acting weird..."Kagome looked up to Yuridia.

"W-well...h-he...ask him yourself cause I can't tell you..only he can.."Yuridia got out and dried..and put her clothes on ...and left.

"weird..."Kagome closed her eyes.."Who's there now..."Kagome siad not opening her eyes until there was a splash in the water!

"AHHH-MIROKU!YOU PERV!"Sango was standing by the edge when Miroku was in the water.Kagome hugged herself so nothing can be seen.

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S CALLED PRIVACY-"Kagome yelled but was cut off-

"KAGOME WHAT'S WRONG!-OH GOD YOUR NAKED AGAIN!"Inuyasha came but looked at Kagome and immidiately closed his eyes and backed up into a tree.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!UNTIL I AM FINISHED AND MIROKU YOU BETTER RUN WHEN I GET CHANGED!"Kagome was still in the water and everyone backed away from her and left.

"-sigh-...damn perv.."Kagome smirked at what she was gonna do to him.

After she changed

Kagome came and her hair was soaking..duh..and she was dressed."Ok perv you BETTER start running..-NOW!"Kagome lunged for the fleeing Miroku.Kagome stopped and walked to Inuyasha.

"Are yo mad at me or something? you're acting weird..."Kagome looked at her feet.Inuyasha looked at his sister who she shrugged her shoulders..

"Kagome we need to talk.."Inuyasha said in a soft voice.Kagome looked up.

"Ok...IN PRIVATE PEOPLE MOVE IT!"everyone left when Kagome yelled like a wounded animal!

"Kagome see..."Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.."I -.."He looked at her eyes...

_' This is weird...we're alone...yep..remember you don't like him ..yeah..just remember..-..DAMMIT!'_Kagome bit her lip..she closd her eyes...

"Kagome..the truth is I lo-"he stopped by the look in her eyes...courage filled her face.Kagome grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck and their lips connected...Inuyasha was pretty shocked and he couldn't believe it...but he returned it..Kagome broke it off she needed air..

"-I loved you mom!"Inuyasha finally said.Kagome froze..her face became pale...

"WHAT!"Kagome was angry/sad/confused!"YOU-YOU KISSED ME BACK AND YOU SAY THAT!"Kagome had one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead..

"Kagome I'm..sorry it's before she met your father and we loved each other and you look so much like her-"Inuyasha mentally smacked himself_ ' DAMN!I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!'_Kagome's arms dropped to her side!

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO ME!I LOOK LIKE MY MOM!YOU NEVER LIKED THE REAL ME!"Kagome slapped Inuyasha and ran off.

Inuyasha stood there...he wished this was all a dream..that he could take it all back...

----------------------------------------

Me:**Inuyasha you screwed up!**

Inuyasha:**KAGOME COME BACK!**

Kagome:**I'm right here!**

Inuyasha:**oh..**

Me:**Kinda short..don't kill me..but yeah!here you go!please review!**

-SUSHI


	9. You're mine!

Chapter 9!WHOOO! ODD NUMBER!-yeah...

**Disclaimer as always...**

Me:-Grabs fortune cookie-**please tell me I own Inuyasha**!-Opens it-_'YOU OWN INUYASHA!_**OMG I DO!-**reads below-' _HA! JK JK YOU DON'T YOU LOSER!MAN THE LOOK IN YOUR FACE_!'-cries-

Inuyasha:**I shall praise this fortune cookie..for it has spoken the truth..**

Me:**-**Shoves Cookie in Inuyasha's face-**SHUT UP!**

Inuyasha:**Susan doesn't own us..-**Whispers-**thank you lord!**

Reviews:

Nomadgirl66:Yeah he is!Stupid Inu but that's ok I'll see if Kagome will _ever_ forgive him

Elemental Alchemist:Thank you so much!I noticed I'm in your fave list!Thank you!-Hugs Dark!-Awwww..

Koukou Ra-men: They have killed just not for 'fun' like Kagome.

**New Character:**

**Kuro:(Age:Unkown but somewhere around the 20's)**Black Neko's younger Brother.He has short Black hair with bangs covering his crimson red eyes.He wears a long-sleeved black shirt with black jeans and black shoes.He cares for his sister but she doesn't..she feels he gets in the way.. and he can transform into a wolf.

**Recall:**"Kagome..the truth is I lo-"he stopped by the look in her eyes...courage filled her face.Kagome grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck and their lips connected...Inuyasha was pretty shocked and he couldn't believe it...but he returned it..Kagome broke it off she needed air..

"-I loved your mom!"Inuyasha finally said.Kagome froze..her face became pale...

"WHAT!"Kagome was angry/sad/confused!"YOU-YOU KISSED ME BACK AND YOU SAY THAT!"Kagome had one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead..

"Kagome I'm..sorry it's before she met your father and we loved each other and you look so much like her-"Inuyasha mentally smacked himself_ ' DAMN!I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!'_Kagome's arms dropped to her side!

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO ME!I LOOK LIKE MY MOM!YOU NEVER LIKED THE REAL ME!"Kagome slapped Inuyasha and ran off.

Inuyasha stood there...he wished this was all a dream..that he could take it all back...

You're mine!

Kagome kept running and running_ ' Inuyasha you-you!...My mom huh!you loved my-'_she started slowing down and she stopped..._'..mom..-sigh-...before you met dad..what made you change about Inuyasha?'_Kagome stood there thinking what could he have done or her mom have done to ruin a relationship.

She heard something.Kagome narrowed her eyes and took out her sword..

"My my my...I witnessed everything..So..this 'Inuyasha' never loved you why not kill him?"Black Neko came out smirking.Kagome was angry and sad...

"Why did you escape.."Kagome said remembering their last encounter.Black Neko's face fell and crossed her arms..

"Escape..I never wanted to..my younger brother took me-"She stopped by the look on her face.

"-A wolf is your brother!"Kagome was wondering how Black Neko's parents looked like?_' Cat plus wolf equals..Colf? what!'_Kagome was thining deeply about this that she didn't notice someone wa standing next to Black Neko.

"Eh- who are you!"Kagome said pointing at a man with short black hair.His bangs covered his crimson eyes..He looked at her and then back to Black Neko.Black Neko nodded.

"My Name is Kuro and I'm her younger brother"He said..Kagome wasn't listening..she was more like blushing.._' He's-he's...so...cute!but ...whoa..his eyes are gorgeous...'_Kuro felt somewhat akward the was Kagome was looking at him with 'those' eyes.

"You're her what?"Kagome asked.He stared at her.._' she wasn't listening?..-sigh- '_He got closer to Kagome and pinned her to a tree.

Kagome was blushing like mad!he had her wrist and they were so close..

"Look..my name is Kuro and I don't want you to hurt my sister!"He shouted at her...Kagome stared at him and Black Neko pulled him off of her.

"Kuro!I told you I can take care of myself...stupid brother.."Black Neko walked off..but stopped.."Hey Kagome..we'll fight later...so be prepared.."She left.

Kagome was confused?He cares for her yet she doesn't show that she cares for him?Kuro was still there and looked at the direction where his sister left..

"You care about her a lot huh.."Kuro turned to Kagome who was a few feet away from him...He looked away and nodded...

"..She's my sister of course I care about..the only family I have left.."He said turning to look at Kagome who she had her jaw dropped "...Are you ok..."He said lifting an eyebrow..Kagome snapped out of it..

"Um yeah!y-yea..-cough-...I .. gotta g-"

"Kagome!"Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha,Yuridia,and Sesshomaru..Inuyasha glared at Kuro and kinda growled..

"Kagome who's that!"Inuyasha pointed at Kuro who was staring blankly at him...Kagome was still angry with him..

**(watch what Kagome's gonna do!it's stupidXD)**

Kagome ran up to Kuro and grabbed his hand"He is my boyfriend!"

Everything was silent...Kuro's face was pale.."EXCUSE ME!"He said Kagome stared at him.

"He-is-not-your-boyfriend!"Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to him."You-are-mine"Kagome glared at him and pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"Inuyasha..I was never yours..my mom was..."She said as she got Kuro's arm and walked away with him.

Inuyasha was-was-SPEECHLESS!Yuridia turned to Inuyasha.."oooooo Inuyasha you got told!"Yuridia said..but she kinda ran back to Sesshy when Inuyasha gave her an evil glare..

"Well..Inuyasha seems you're going to have to fight for this one.."Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha's hurt face..he was enjoying it!

_Flashback _

Inuyasha was standing infront of a woman with short black hair and brown eyes.._'Shikinka'_ Inuyasha thought..He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss who she returned..

"Inuyasha.."She said smiling at him..He looked down at her and smiled.."Inuyasha promise me you'll always be by my side?.."

"I promise.."He said kissing her...

Next Morning..

Inuyasha woke up next to a sleeping Shikinka..he smiled..he saw something out the window..somebody..he got out and followed it!

"Who are you?"The shadowed figure laughed and trapped Inuyasha in a cage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!LET ME OUT!"He yelled..The shadowed figured appeared it was a woman with light blue hair..

"We don't like vampires...we'll let you out in the other side of the country"The woman said laughing!Inuyasha froze..

"No-No- I have to fulfill my promise!I have to stay with her!"He yelled.The lady just walked off and left Inuyasha in the cage...some men came later and took Inuyasha to the other side of the country...

"-yawn-Inuyasha!...honey..?"Shikinka said looking all over the house..

"Eh-..Yuridia do you know where Inuyasha is?"She asked Yuridia who was speaking to Sesshomaru..

"No I haven't master?"Yuridia looked at Sesshomaru.."Let's go look for him?"Sesshomaru nodded..

_' He promised he'll be my side!he's going to be here in a few minutes!I just know!He won't ever lie to me!'_..

Inuyasha reached the other side in about 2 yrs!so it took Yuri and Sessh the same time to find him..when they got back..the vilage was destroyed...Inuyasha never saw Shikinka again..

_End_

"Kagome why did you tell them we're going out when I don't like you!you tried to hurt my sister!"Kuro yelled.Kagome looked at him..

"I think I shouold tell you about Inuyasha...and your sis.."Kuro was interested.

Kagome explained everything!even when Inuyasha said he loved her mom..

"My sister did that.."Kuro said looking on the floor..Kagome nodded.."I'm sorry..my sister is like that.."Kagome looked at Kuro..

"It's in-in the past..but I will kill your sister.."Kuro shot a glace at her..he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a tree

"No one shall ever do that!no you!not no one!"He said still grabbing her throat ...their faces were so close..

Kagome grabbed his hand..he let go of her..Kagome panted for air..He looked at her..

"Sorry.."he said looking down at her...Kagome rubbed her throat..

"It's ok.."she said in a raspy voice and blushed..he stared at her.."I got to go I'll see you later"Kagome said walking off...

Kuro walked the opposite direction to the way his sister went.

With Inuyasha!

"So Inuyasha are you going to go after her"Yuridia said walking with her brother and Sesshy.

"Of course I am"He said.Sesshomaru smirked..

"So you finally admit that you love her"Inuyasha froze and his face was red.Yuridia just sighed.

"Let's go find Kagome!"she said running Sesshomaru ran to her and Inuyasha just blushing and running slowly.

With Kagome.

Kagome walked onto a new village she has never seen it was BIG!..was she gonna have fun destroying it..

"Oh no!It's Kagome!"A woman yelled holding her child.Kagome smiled at the little kid.

"Why yes it's me,byes.."Kagome got out her sword and was about to slash the person until both the woman and the child fell on the ground bleeding.._' What just happened?'_Kagome thought looking at them...then someone walked up to the corpses.

"You have nothing to do here..leave..It is our job to kill this village"Kokoro said standing next to a girl younger than Kagome who had black-green hair and blue looking cat eyes.

"Why are you going to kill this village plus I can kill anyone I want"Kagome said lifting her sword.

"Kokoro is this the girl you have to kill?"The older girl asked..Kokoro nodded.She turned to look at Kagome.

"Well..my name is Sora,now go ahead Kokoro I'll go with Cloud-"

"HE'S HERE!DON'T TELL ME THAT!"Kagome said dropping her sword..Sora and Kokoro stared at her confused?

"Why hello Kagome"said Cloud standing next to Sora"Can't stand being away from me-"

"-The real statement is that no one can stand being with you"Sora said smiling at a pissed-off Cloud.Kokoro sighed and had the 'here they go again' face.

"Kokoro just go kill her"Sora said yawing.Kokoro nodded.

"NO-!DON'T KILL MY KAGOME-"

"I'M NOT YOURS DAMMIT!"Kagome yelled back at Cloud.

"..don't tell me you're 'Inuyasha's'"he said.Kagome looked down..

"I'm no ones.."Kagome picked up her sword and left...

"Man!you guys make me sound so stupid in front of a hot girl!"Cloud yelled at his sisters..

"Actually you make your ownself seem stupid..and you are so be proud"Sora said."Let's get our job done".

With Yuridia

"I'm hungry.."Yuridia said rubbing her stomache.

"Well eat a fruit!"Inuyasha yelled...Yuridia looked at him with a sad look...

"..for blood"She said...Inuyasha looked at her and nodded..

"-sigh- we have to kill someone then"He said.Sesshomaru looked at Yuridia's face with sadness...she doesn't like to kill...

"..I know who.."Inuyasha said in a dark voice..Yuridia looked at him.."..Sesshomaru!"he pointed at Sesshy..Yuri and Sessh sweatdropped..

"NO"they both said.

"Well let's hurry to a-..Yuridia do you sm-"

".-I smell it.."She interrupted..

"Blood"Sesshomaru said.

---------------------------------------------------------

Me:**This chappie SUCKED!I didn't know what to write after the Kagome and Inuyasha thing.**

Sesshomaru:**Well I agree on you that it sucked..everything you write sucks**

Inuyasha:**Yeah...**

Me:**-eye twitch- whatever..please review!and thank you for the reviews**

-SUSHI


	10. Other Side

Chapter 10?whoa I got this farXD

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**-**is playing poker with Inu and Sesshy**-I WON!

**Inuyasha**:DAMMIT ALL!

**Sesshomaru:**-stares-

**Me:**I don't own Inuyasha!I mean please you read 9 chapters?you should knowXD

Reviews:

Nomadgirl66:Inuyasha and KuroXDI know..Cloud's my fave...they villagers-...O.O;;;;;erm..read?XD

Elemental Alchemist:AWWW a bond:D cute!I have my own little pet her name is Kimio and she is like a purple/black griffin.Thank you so much!awww-tear-.ED IS HOT!XD..really?I'll have to find Dark...

Kurimuson Chishio:Really?I was a little confused of what should I wite after the Inuyasha&Kagome thing.(It's ok!)

**Recall:**

"Well let's hurry to a-..Yuridia do you sm-"

"-I smell it.."She interrupted..

"Blood"Sesshomaru said.

Other Side

Inuyasha,Yuridia,and Sesshomaru ran to were they smelled the scent of blood.Yuridia's eyes were flashing purple**(they're already red so they can't flash red?right!XD)**Inuyasha looked over to her.She had her eyes closed and her fangs grew longer.

"It's coming out!"Inuyasha stopped and stood infront of Yuridia.Sesshomaru _actually_ had a worried face!

"What's wrong with her!"Sesshomaru grabbed Yuridia's shoulders and shook her.She still had her eyes closed but she looked like she was in pain?

"Since we're Half vampires..when we get hungry for blood our vampire side comes out and takes control..Yuridia doesn't even know what she is doing.."Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru outta the way and carried Yuridia bridal style!**(he should do that to Kagome..¬¬)**

Yuridia was trying to control herself so hard she was bitting her lip..which had her fangs in and was bleeding..Inuyasha ran as fast as he could-..which was pretty fast..he reached his destination..

"Ok we have to find someone!"Inuyasha told Seshsomaru who nodded.They ran into the village but stopped..

They saw 3 people ..2 girls and a boy killing people!Inuyasha recognized them.

"Kokoro!"Inuyasha yelled.Kokoro turned around..she dropped the man she killed and walked to Inuyasha.

"Let me guess Inu..she needs a person"Kokoro said looking at Yuridia.Inuyasha nodded.

"Cloud!give me a live person!"Cloud got a woman and pushed her to Kokoro."Thanks!"He nodded.

"Here"Kokoro got a knife and gently scratched the woman's neck _' I hate this but..if Yuridia doesn't drink she'll kill all of us'_.The woman had a cloth over her mouth but you can still hear her screaming...

Yuridia's eyes shot open she jumped off of Inuyasha's arms and grabbed the woman and began to well... suck her blood.Inuyasha stared...his lips dry..He walked closer to Yuridia..

Kokoro looked at Inuyasha and frowned..."Cloud give me another..."

"C'mon!I want to kill!"Cloud protested.Kokoro pointed at Inuyasha..Cloud's eyes opened wide and smiled..

"Fine..take this girl!"Cloud got a girl and pushed her to Kokoro.Kokoro got her and placed her infront of Inuyasha**(Like to point out all the villagers are tied up)**

"Inuyasha..your Vampire side needs blood.."Inuyasha looked at Kokoro with his red yes...he looked down onto the girl and smiled..He got the girl who was screaming and placed his fangs into her neck..

Sesshomaru stared at Yuridia..he's never seen her like this..she was now kneeling on the ground with the woman sucking her blood...he took a step back when Yuridia stood up..her shoulders were shaking...she turned around with tears in her eyes..(they're back to normal..)she ran to Sesshomaru.

"I ...I killed her!"Yuridia screamed..Sesshomaru flinched his ears were very sensitive..he patted her back and hugged her.

"It's not your fault-"

"-Yes it is! look if never was a vampire then I wouldn't do this!I could kill anyone-"

"Stop being dramatic"Kokoro said.Yuridia turned around to see Inuyasha sucking blood..and Kokoro standing there..

"Kokoro...figures..another assassination huh?who are you going to kill next"Kokoro looked down in guilt since she hates killing..

"Shut up I fed you!If I didn't then you'd kill all of us"Yuridia took a step back and bumped into Sesshomaru.Inuyasha stood up..

"Great..now I need to take a bath.."He rubbed the blood off his mouth and looked at his sister's horrified face.

"What?"He asked.Yuridia stared at him in awe.

"Don't you feel bad!you kill someone!"she shouted.

"Yuri I'm no saint I'm the opposite and I can kill if it's for food"He said"Let's go find Kagome-"

"-My woman!why do you need to talk to her!I mentioned your name and she ran off"Cloud said crossing his arms.

Inuyasha walked up to Cloud and BAM punched him!"Kagome is not your woman!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Obviously she isn't yours either"Cloud said getting up rubbing his cheek"Hatred is what I saw in her eyes when I said your name.."

Inuyasha glared at him and went to Kokoro"Do you know where she went?"Kokoro nodded and pointed straight ahead.

"Thanks!c'mon let's go!"Inuaysha said running.Yuridia and Sesshomaru followed.

With Kagome

_' That boy seriously needs to find a girl that actually likes him-sigh-..and I need to find a guy who actually loves me..._**Ok ok hi,yes I'm back!retard Inuyasha loves you!but he um kinda still loves your mom...**_No shit...Inuyasha doesn't love me..he loves my looks-_**Doesn't every guy!-laugh-**_..your not making me laugh..._**My bad...just know that Inuyasha might love your looks but then again...it's all in your head..**_...I'm leaving bye!'_Kagome sat on a tree branch in the forest she came across with.She sighed and looked at her sword...

"How many have I killed...I should of been able to kill more!but nooooo they had to kill the village!..psh..my ass"Kagome said leaning back onto the bark.She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier..she saw darkness surrounding her..

_Kagome was walking in a village...she recognized those poeple there!it was...her village..but something was different...Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw..._

_"Inuyasha!what the hell!"Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and walked up to her.._

_"Shikinka!"He said hugging her.Kagome blushed.._

_"I..what?I'm not-"Kagome only blushed more when he hugged her closer.._

_"Shikinka...I love you"Kagome looked down...her eyes in tears she pushed Inuyasha away from her._

_"I'm not Shikinka!I'M KAGOME!"she yelled.Inuyasha stood there and smiled..he walked up to here once more and pulled her into a kiss._

_Kagome's face was red!she was blushing so hard..but.._

_"Stop playing games Shikinka let's go.."Inuyasha said..he walked away.._

_Kagome stood there..the village seemed to disapear..everything was black...then she saw something blend in with the darkenss.._

_"Kagome..he doesn't love you...he loves your mom!no one will ever love you"Black Neko appeared with Kuro._

_"You're wrong!"She yelled..Kuro looked at Kagome and smirked.._

_"Am I?"Black Neko said..._

Kagome woke up"HELL YA WOMAN YOU'RE WRONG!"She yelled so hard that she fell out off the branch and landed on the ground."Oh crap...my ass!...ahowowowow"Kagome stood up and rubbed her..ass?Kagome looked up to the branch and saw her sword..

"-sigh- now I have to climb up to the suicidal tree to get my sword!"Kagome started climbing but she heard someone coming so she climbed further..

"Inuyasha are you sure you heard her?"Yuridia was under the tree Kagome was hidding on..

"I'm sure!...I guess she left.."He looked to his sister..

"I think we forgot something back at the other forest"Sesshomaru said looking at Inu and Yuri..

"What did we-"Yuridia paused and looked at the group.."-MIROKU AND SANGO!"Inuyasha smacked his forehead..

"I was so worried about Kagome that I forgot about them!"Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked down onto Inuyasha and smiled...

"Inuyasha..we're all worried about her and we forgot.."Yuridia said..Sesshomaru blinked..

"I'm not"Sesshomaru said but he got a piercing look from Yuridia."...ok a little"He said.Kagome smirked..

Inuyasha looked up to the tree."Who's there!"Kagome layed back and stayed quiet..

"I know someone's there!"Inuyasha said.Kagome wished he'd go away!

"If you don't show yourself I'll go up there!"Inuyasha started climbing up the tree.Yuridia and Sesshomaru smirked...they already knew since they got there...that Kagome was on the tree..

Inuyasha got on a branch that was right next to Kagome's..

"Kagome?so you were here.."He looked down to hide his smile.._' ok..now I have to apologize..which is hard...and tell her I love her..which is harder because she won't believe me..'_..

"-sigh-...Inuyasha.."Kagome looked down..and Inuyasha looked at her..

"What.."he said in a soft voice..Kagome looked up to him and her eyes looked like she was going to start crying.."Kagome?what's wrong!"He got on the same branch she was and sat in front of her..

"N-nothing..this just reminds me of something.."_' The dream..next thing you know he'd call me Shikinka!'_Kagome laughed at her own jealousy_' mom...you were so lucky to be loved by him'_

"What does it remind you of.."Inuyasha asked with a tint of curiosty in his voice..Kagome got closer to him and hugged him..Inuyasha was confused but he didn't care...the woman he loved was in his arms..

"A dream.."She said in a sleepy voice...Inuyasha placed his chin lightly on her head..

"A dream..how was it.."He said closing his eyes..

"...Scary...hurtful...sad.."Kagome yawned..Inuyasha opened his eyes..

"That's a nightmare..not a dream.."He said laying back with Kagome on him..

"You were...my nightmare.."Kagome said.Inuyasha looked at her.

"What?"He said but she fell asleep..

"Inuyasha!"Yuridia shouted"Me and Sesshy are gonna look for Sango and Miroku!"

"Sesshy!"Sesshomaru's eye twitched.Yuridia smiled..

"..My Sesshy"she said giving him a kiss on the cheek"Let's go!"Yuridia ran..

Sesshomaru sighed and ran after her...

Inuyasha took one more look at Kagome..she was smiling..He smirked and fell asleep..

_Kagome was in the same place she was on her last dream...Black Neko appeared..Kagome smiled.._

_"Inuyasha is here!he loves me!"Black Neko smirked at Kagome.._

_"You sure?maybe he came to see theface of his lovely Shikinka?"Kagome stiffened.'..this is my nightmare..or dream..I make it up..'_

_"Black Neko..have you ever been loved by someone..?"Black Neko stared at her..and looked down.."I thought so..you can't tell me he doesn't love me when you have never been loved!"Kagome said smiling..Black Neko looked up and smirked..._

Kagome woke up with a yawn..she still had her eyes closed but she felt she was leaning on something akward..she placed her hand infront of her and felt something.(**Inuyasha's muscle**).Then she placed it more above..**(Inuyasha's throat)**Kagome still confused she cocked an eyebrow..she placed it above and her eyes shot open..her hand was right on Inuyasha's face!XD

"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha's eyes shot open

"WHAT HAPPENED!"He sat up with Kagome on his arms..

"Why are you here?oh right right now I remeber.."Kagome laughed nervously..Inuyasha layed back down and closed his eyes..

"Kagome what did you mean.."

"By what?.."Kagome said loking at him..

"You said ...I was your nightmare..."Kagome froze..

"Oh...I..I..um..well I had a dream that you called me...Shikinka.."Inuyasha sat up real fast

"I WHAT!"He looked down onto Kagome..who was laughing very nervously..He smiled.."Kagome...do you forgive me?"

"About what- oh...my mom...I don't know..I mean..You said you loved me in my dream..but you called me Shikinka..."Kagome saidleaning back making Inuyasha lay down...

"..but..that wasn't me..that was a dream..."He said cupping her chin.Kagome blinked several times before speaking..

"Inuyasha I-"

"Kagome..."Inuyasha inhaled and a little red came onto his cheeks.."..I ..Love you"Kagome felt her cheeks getting warmer and looked down to hide her smile..she bit her lip/smiled**(um don't ask how that lookes like but um yeah..XD)**

"Do you mean it?"Kagome asked still hiding her blush.Inuyasha was about to say something.

"Um no he doesn't he knows you're mine"Cloud appeared which made Inuyasha and Kagome jump.

"Are you my stalker or something!"Kagome said as she landed on the ground"..seriously kid..I am not yours!"Kagome said.Inuyasha landed right next to her.

"Heh..Inuyasha..is she yours?"Inuyasha stared at him...

"Look why don't you leave us alone!"Kagome screamed...Cloud smiled at her..

"Don't you understand how I feel for you?"Cloud recieved a smack on the head by his sister Sora..

"Cloud shut up! I mean who would ever like you!"Sora said crossing her arms..she looked at Inuyasha..

"I'm...sadly..his older sister, Sora nice to meet you"She said to Inuyasha and she gave him a wink.Kagome growled at her?

"Sora!look what you did I was working my charm!"Cloud yelled.

"..Cloud you have no charm you have stupidity and I'm sure these people feel bad for you for that gift.."Sora said patting Cloud's shoulder.Cloud gave her a glare.

"Shut up!"Sora laughed at him.

"Is that the best comeback you got?"Cloud's cheeks began to get a little pink.

"Your mama is so stupid she got hit by a parked car!"He said..everything was silent..

"Cloud...we have the same mom you IDIOT!"Sora started laughing!

"Oh..right.."He said looking down...Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing..

"Hey baby your laugh hurts me"Cloud said to Kagome...Kagome stopped laughing and stared at him..

"JESUS I AM NOT YOURS!"Kagome said getting a little closer to Inuyasha.

"Ok ok we'll be leaving!"Sora said still laughing and she pulled Cloud.

"Hey no sis!you're hurting my innner child!"Cloud said trying to return to Kagome.

"My motto:Stick&Stones may break your bones but my words will devastate your inner child for the rest of you life!"Sora said pulling him to the road and they walked away...Kagome and Inuyasha stood there...after a while they..started laughing!

"That is a great motto!"Kagome said.Inuyasha nodded...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:**Yep!I love that sayingXD**

Inuyasha:**Tooooooooo much fluff**

Me:**I feel Fluffy!**

Sesshomaru:**Actually your laying against my tail..get off..**

Me:**No wonder I felt fluffy..ok ok well please review!**

-SUSHI


	11. Forgive and Forget

Chapter11!Sorry I wasn't on as much!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Well as we all know I do not own Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:**-**turns around and whipers**-YES!

**Me:**...I'll ignore that...ok please enjoy!

**Reviews:**

Elemental Alchemist:lol! Hey Kimio I want squirt!-Kimio gets squirt-CHEERS! aw thanks!Dark you're so cute

Koukou Ra-men:That's because Kokoro is suppose to kill her not them,If Kokoro can't do it then she will ask for one of them to kill her for her.Yeah he is I like Cloud

**Recall:**"Ok ok we'll be leaving!"Sora said still laughing and she pulled Cloud.

"Hey no sis!you're hurting my innner child!"Cloud said trying to return to Kagome.

"My motto:Stick&Stones may break your bones but my words will devastate your inner child for the rest of you life!"Sora said pulling him to the road and they walked away...Kagome and Inuyasha stood there...after a while they..started laughing!

"That is a great motto!"Kagome said.Inuyasha nodded...

**New character:**

**Shyorio:(Age22)**Her and Inuyasha they um well used to go out...and do 'stuff'XD.She wears a white short sleeve shirt that is torn and looks like a tube top with sleeve and she had bandages starting were her shirt ends to the end og her belly button like if she is injkusred on her stomache.She has brown shorts and black boots.She has short blonde hair with brown eyes.

Forgive and Forget

Kagome was walking along the road next to the forest _' How dare he...after all I said..he said that..'_.Kagome had anger written on her face..she walked stiffly and her eyes appeared red.

"KAGOME!I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"Inuyasha yelled running behind her.His expression was sad and he held a hand out for Kagome."I'M SORRY!"Kagome stopped...she turned around to face Inuyasha.

_' I can't believe I said that to her...'_Inuyasha thought.

He got Kagome's hand but she snatched it away from him.

"Inuyasha..heh..do you think by saying 'sorry' I will forget what you said!"Kagome took a step back glaring at Inuyasha.She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at the ground.

Inuyasha stared at her...he wanted to go and hug her..kiss her..he wanted her to forgive him..."Kagome I-"

"-..Inuyasha enough!I!leave me alone!..."Kagome turned and walked away leaving a sad Inuyasha staring at her.._'..Why do I always mess up'_He said looking at Kagome getting farther and farther.

Flashback!

_Kagome and Inuyasha were still laughing about Sora and Cloud.Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha.._

_"Inuyasha..did you mean when you said..'I love-"Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes..He took a step foward to Kagome and he grabbed her arms..._

_"Kagome..I meant it.."His lips met with hers.He moved his hands away from her arms to her waist.Kagome moved her arms to Inuyasha's neck._

_There they stood..kissing each other..Inuyasha moved Kagome against a tree still kissing her..he stopped for a minute of air.._

_"Inuyasha.."Kagome smiled and felt...kinda girly! she was against the tree and if she wasn't she would fall to the ground."..I love you.."Inuyasha looked at her..he blushed and smiled..._

_"I love you to Shikinka-..WAIT!"Inuyasha's eyes opened wide..Kagome froze..."I-..I- MEANT KAGOME!"Kagome had tears coming out but she kept a straight face..."..and I thought you meant it..."Kagome pushed Inuyasha so he can let her through.Inuyasha got a hold of her hand._

_"Kagome!seriously I did mean it!it's just-"He stopped..Kagome's look in her eyes was a mixture of many emotions...Love,Hate, and ..Jealousy.._

_"Inuyasha..you don't love me..that kiss that..kiss...wasn't for me..it was for my mother wasn't it.."Kagome looked away and smirked..."..I thought so.."Kagome got her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp..._

_"Kagome look I-"_

_"-Don't you mean 'Shikinka'"Kagome turned around and started walking.Inuyasha walked after her..._

_"Inuyasha leave me alone"She said after a few minutes passed.Inuyasha shook his head._

_"Never.."He said..Kagome could only walk faster...until she started to run...Inuyasha still followed.._

_End_

Kagome couldn't get that memory out of her head.._' Shikinka..he called me..'_Kagome sighed...she looked ahead seeing Sango,Miroku,Yuridia,and Sesshomaru.

Sango smiled and ran to Kagome."Hey Kagome!...what's wrong"She asked when she saw Kagome look away in anger and sadness.

"Nothing-..."Kagome turned to Sango and smiled...fake smiled which was obvious.

"Kagome..where's Inuyasha?"Yuridia said coming into the conversation.Kagome looked at her..as if trying to tell her something.."What did he do now.."Yuridia asked.

"Hey Kagome!"Miroku said with a silent and always serious Dog Demon next to him.

Sango's eyes opened wide and smacked Miroku"PERV!"She ran after a run away Miroku.

Kagome smiled...but it faded when Yuridia glared at her.

"What happpened"She said in a rough voice.Kagome looked down...

"I'll leave you for some privacy"Sesshomaru said walking away to Sango and Miroku..who Sango was beating the crap outta him.

Kagome looked at Yuridia."He..he called me-"

"-Did he call you a bitch,whore,slut- what he'd say!"Kagome sweatdropped.

"-sigh- He called me Shikinka right after we-"

"-Ew! right after you guys hippidy dippity!"Sesshomaru actually heard her..and he was like FAR away...he looked at Yuridia and rose and eyebrow...

"-NO!EW! no..right after we Ki-..kissed.."Kagome looked at her feet.Yuridia looked at her and sighed..

"Kagome...Inuyasha loved your mom...loved..past tense..and he loves you..not because you look like her...well maybe at first but not anymore..he loves you because well-..I dunno but he LOVES YOU..if he called you Shikinka it must of been by accident..Kagome you don't know how he departed from your mom and it was a sad story...sad.."Yuridia said to Kagome.She was letting Yuridia's words sink in..

"I don't know..I mean..When he kissed me and grabbed my waist then he put me against a tree still kissing me and-"Kagome stopped by the disgusted look on Yuridia's face..

"..Do I really need to know this?"Yuridia said pretending to vomit.Kagome laughed...

"..but how do I know he meant it..."Yuridia sighed..._' Such a stupid little girl..'_

"Ok..did he already say he loved you before that"Kagome nodded"Did he hug you before that"Kagome nodded"Uh yeah he does..if he did all of that before the 'name' then he must of meant it but he accidently said that.."

"Yuridia how did Inuyasha and My Mom like...break up or something?"Kagome asked unsure of the response..

"-Sigh- Inuyasha and your mom did love each other but Inuyasha went to the forest because someone was outside of his window so he follwed..it was a trap and they shipped him off to the other side of the country..Your mom was worried that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere to be found so me and Sesshy went to search for him..but when we came back..there was no village.."Kagome's eyes were making pools of water..

"..That's...sad..I see...so Inuyasha never saw my mother again.."She looked up to Yuridia who nodded._' -sigh-..I guess Inuyasha had it rough'_Kagome thought...

"Kagome..forgive and forget-"

"I can forgive..but forget..I don't think so"Kagome said...Miroku ran to Kagome hiding behing her.

"I am not here!tell Sango I am dead!and I am not here!"He said .Kagom smiled..Sango went up to Kagome..

"He's behind you isn't he"Kagome nodded.

"Kagome!how can you sell out your friend!"Miroku said recieving a smack from Sango.Kagome laughed...Sesshomaru came back standing next to Yuridia.

With Inuyasha

_' I can't smell my sister's scent..where is she...where is Kagome also...I have to say sorry..but she'll say no again...'_Inuyasha paused he stood infront of the tree were him and Kagome were laying on..

"-sigh- Kagome...I really did mean it.."Inuyasha squinted his eyes and saw someone on a branch?he decided to climb up to see if it was Kagome...but he met with the person he least expected..

"Inuyasha!"Yelled a chick with Blonde hair.Inuyasha froze..

"Shyorio?"he asked...she nodded..

"I haven't seen you in a while!how are you"She said laying against the tree.

"-sigh- Kagome problems.."Shyorio sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Who's Kagome?"she asked...Inuyasha looked at her jealousy on her face.

"Look it's nice seeing you but we seperated and I'm with someone"He said...Shyorio got closer to him..

"..well Inuyasha..I'm sure me and you had more fun then you and her"She said stroking her hand against his cheek.

Inuyasha pulled back and almost fell off but got his balance.Shyorio laughed..

"Inuyasha..you still love me don't you"She said kissing Inuyasha.His eyes opened wide and he pulled away from her.

"No I love Kagome and Only Kagome"He said jumping off the tree.

He walked away with out noticing that Shyorio was following him...

With Kagome

"So I'm going to say sorry..."Kagome said..Yuridia looked at her..

"That's good..Inuyasha probably feels like the most stupidest thing alive right now"Yuridia said taking a rest and sitting down next to Sesshy.

Kagome sniffed the air.."I smell him he's coming closer..but I smell someone else?"Kagome said...Yuridia and the rest looked at her in confusion..

"..Shyorio"Sesshomaru said.Yuridia looked at him.

"Her!here!"Yuridia stood up.Inuyasha came into the clearing he looked at Kagome and ran to her..

"Kagome look I ..seriously I didn't mean to call you-"

"-Inuyasha it's ok...I heard some..things..and I will forgive you..but forget..I dont know..."Kagome said."Inuyasha..who's that?"Kagome pointed to Shyorio.She smiled..

"So you msut be Kagome!"Shyorio held out her hand.Kagome didn't held out hers.."Who are you"

"I'm Shyorio-"

"-What the hell are you doing here!"Inuyasha said giving her a glare.

"I just wanted to met 'your girl'"Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Go Away"Inuyasha said standing infront of her with a rough voice.Shyorio smiled..

"You whore go away!"Yuridia said pushing Inuyasha out of the way so she can face her.

Shyorio smirked.."Yuridia so nice to see you...where's Sesshomaru?"Shyorio said looking for him.

Yuridia couldn't take it!she punched her in the FACE!

"Stay away from MY man you go it!"Shyorio slowly turned to look at her..she cocked an eyebrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Not really a cliffie..

Yuridia:OK Ok you'll figure out what she did to me and Sesshy next chappie!

Sesshy:-sigh- why can't people just call me Sesshomaru!

Me:..Yeah..Ok please review and I oped you enjoyed this Chappie!

-SUSHI


	12. Fake Betrayal

Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

**Me:**-Sigh- I don't own Inuyasha!..I wish I did tho..

**Inuyasha:**Wishes don't come true...well atleast this one isnt'!...so..HA!IN YOUR FACE!

**Me:**-ignore-...Ok Well Enjoy!

**Reviews:**

Elemental Alchemist:Thank you!-pets Dark- you too Dark!

Kurimuson Chishio:Yep!(SAY WHAT!NOOOOOOOO-...I have no Idea how to get on there...-sigh- that sucks!)

**Recall:**Shyorio smirked.."Yuridia so nice to see you...where's Sesshomaru?"Shyorio said looking for him.

Yuridia couldn't take it!she punched her in the FACE!

"Stay away from MY man you go it!"Shyorio slowly turned to look at her..she cocked an eyebrow.

Fake Betrayal

"Eheh...so you still remember that"Shyorio said straitening up.Yuridia took a step back."-sigh- Those were good times...making you believe all of that!why do good times die"Shyorio said crossing her arms..Kagome kept a close eye on her..'_Something bad must of happened...Inuyasha must know..'_Kagome looked at Inuyasha who his face was filled with rage..his eyes were glowing red again..'_His eyes...It must of been REAL bad if it's making him THIS angry...'_Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha..

"Inuyasha...what is she talking about?"Kagome lightly tugged on his sleeve.

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome his expression softened..he sighed"It's tough to say..obviously Sesshomaru left because he doesn't want to remember.."Kagome looked at him confused...

Shyorio turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha"Well..aren't you nosy..look...I'll tell you what happened with Me,Yuridia,and Sesshomaru"Shyorio stepped infront of Kagome.Shyorio gave Kagome a smirk...

"Shyorio go away"Shyorio turned around to look at Sesshomaru giving her a glare.Yuridia ran to Sesshomaru and stared at him.

"I still believe you no matter what"Yuridia said to Sesshomaru.He SMILED**(whoa..that's a first..XD)**and kissed her.

"Heh how sweet...yet...DO you really believe him"Shyorio moved away from Kagome and Inuyasha and moved closer to Yuridia and Sesshomaru..

Yuridia stiffened.."I always will"she said.Sesshomaru looked at her...Kagome was shocked!you could see Sesshomaru BLUSHING!WHOA..

"Right right..."Shyorio said...she sighed..."-laugh-I still remember what happened..."

Flashback

"Sesshomaru!"Yuridia ran into the forest._' He can't be!All those things Shyorio told me weren't real!HE LOVES ME!'_She ran dodging tree roots and branches..."SESSHOMA-...ru.."Yuridia came across a river and on the other side was Shyorio...Kissing Sesshomaru..."no...no.."Yuridia stared in horror...Sesshomaru broke free of Shyorio and was going to tell her something but was cut off by her..

"Look Sesshomaru...a visitor!"Shyorio said smiling and glaring at Yuridia who was in tears..Sesshomaru immediatly turned to see Yuridia.

"YURIDIA!I SWEAR IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!"Sesshomaru ran to her **(He even runned through the river so yeah)**

Yuridia took some steps back.."Don't come near me...I thought you loved me but you only you used me as a toy!"Yuridia stopped crying and looked at Sesshomaru with an angry face.

"I do!Shyorio she came and she-"

"-I don't care about your excuses!I don't know if they're real or not!"Yuridia crossed her arms and looked at the ground.Sesshomaru walked infront of her and got her arms.."Don'tr interrupt me when I want to explain something important.."He said in a soft voice...Yuridia looked at him..."Shyorio told me you wanted to meet me at the woods...but when I got here I found her and she said that you told her you don't love me...then she kissed me and then this happened"He said in a whisper only for her to hear...

"Sesshomaru..please hun leave her alone!she doesn't believe you"Shyorio smirked **(she's still on the other side of the river)**

Yuridia got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and looked at Shyorio.."You whore..first you went after my brother then he left you and you're trying to get MY man..please...go to a corner of a street you bitch"Yuridia said looking at Shyorio with disgust...

Shyorio smiled.."Heh...I never went after your MAN He went after me"She said pointing at herself.Yuridia was going to well wanted to attck her but the river man!the river ruined it!

"Yuridia..."Sesshomaru got her shoulders and gave her a deep passionate kiss."You always...should know that I love you.."Yuridia smiled..."..and I wil always believe you"she said.

Shyorio stood there trying not to throw up at the 'sweet' sight."Heh...I'm leaving..bye"Yuridia turned around to yell at her but there was a puff of smoke and she was gone!

End of Flashback

"That's what happened"Shyorio said.Kagome stared at her...she took out her sword..."Oh.you want a fight?"Shyorio said smiling..**(she obviously smiles a lot..)**

"Isn't it obvious!I mean c'mon leave Sesshomaru alone!and yet you followed Inuyasha!this means WAR!"Kagome charged for her and Shyorio dodge some attacks.

Kagome lunged her sword and her face but Shyorio moved a little and the sword scratched her cheek."You'll pay for that!"Shyorio took out a gun and aimed it at Kagome.

Kagome didn't moved she only stared at the gun.Inuyasha saw the gun and ran to Kagome and threw her to the ground along with him.Shyorio obviously missed her shot but someone took her gun?

"Listen..who ever you are...I am the only one who is going to kill Kagome..got it"Black Neko appeared and had Shyorio's gun beside Black Neko stood..Kuro.

Kagome was on the ground staring at Inuyasha who was on her**(not like that)**Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blushed..He got off of her and helped her up..

Once Kagome got up she saw Kuro..."...It's you"She whispered...Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then turned to Kuro.

"So why don't you kill her now!"Shyorio yelled...Black Neko turned to look at her and walked to her.

"listen"Black Neko got her neck and lifted her"NO ONE TELLS ME WHO TO KILL AND WHEN"Black Neko smiled when Shyorio was struggling to breathe.

"Stop!put her down!"Inuyasha yelled.Kagome stared at him'_...why is he trying to help her?does he still have feelings for her!'_

"Sis don't waste your time"Kuro said monotone voice.Yuridia felt something n her ass...she turned around and saw Miroku.."DAMN PERV!"she was going to run for him but was held back from Sesshomaru...he looked at her and let go...he walked after Miroku..

Miroku was running and kept looking back that he ran into a tree.Sesshomaru reached him and cracked his knuckles...

Kagome's ear twitch she could her some screaming..**(Miroku getting hit by Sesshy)**Black Neko dropped Shyorio to the ground.

"-sigh- Well I should leave...I'm tired I killed 3 villages to day so I have no more strenght left..sorry Kagome but we're going to have to fight later..."She looked over at Kagome..

"Fine"Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha's hand.Kuro looked at her..

"I see everything's back to normal.."He said smiling at Kagome who she was blushing.."Congrats"He said in a low voice._' This is weird...I'm feeling-WHOA! I feel!'_Kuro shook his head.Black Neko stared at her brother..."Right..well let's go Kuro"kuro nodded and turned into a wolf while Black neko..turned into ..a cat..makes sense..

Shyorio was on the ground staring at Black Neko getting farther and farther"Ok she's crazy!"she yelled.Kagome took out her sword and threw it right at her.Shyorio looked at the object getting thrown at her and got up and moved away.

"Jeez Kagome you're a bad thrower"Shyorio smiled.There was a gunshot.Kagome's eyes opened wide and so did Inuyahsa's**(the rest of the group were still beating up Miroku)**

Shyorio turned around and saw Black Neko smiling...she looked down onto her shirt and the white began to turn red...Yuridia and Sesshomaru came back and stared in horror.Sango was still hurting Miroku cause he doesn't stop grabbing her ass!

"Like I said..no one tells me who to kill and when...cause that person shall die..like you"Black Neko whispered to Shyorio who was needing a tree for support...Black Neko smirked and pointed the gun at Shyorio's head.Inuyasha was about to yell but another gunshot was heard.

Black Neko turned around and saw her brother who he pushed her...Black Neko missed her aim and instead the shot went into the air"KURO!WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"Black Neko yelled at Kuro.He looked at her and walked away._'No matter'_Black Nekothought"The shot in your stomache will kill you anyways will all the blood you're losing"Black Neko dropped the gun to Kagome's feet and smiled..she walked off.

Shyorio dropped to the ground.."-pant--pant-Inuyasha...I'm sorry I did all of tis but..-pant- the truth is-pant-I told the woman-pant-wiht light blue hair to trap you and send you away"Inuyasha stared..._' The woman with light blue-...that's the woman who trapped me away and I never saw Shikinka again!'_Inuyasha's eyes flashed red..

"-pant-I'm sorry-..."Shyorio's head fell to the ground...

---------------------------------------------------------

Me:I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have lots of homework!This one is sorta long I guess...XD

Inuyasha:She died?

Me:...No Inuyasha she's sleeping

Inuyahsa:OH I thought she died..

Me:-sweatdrop-

Kagome:Please Review and thanks for the reviews

-SUSHI


	13. Grave Talk

Chapter 13 Sorry I haven't really updated but for the weekend and on moday and tuesday I was in Cali so yeah...and my internet doesn't work right now but we'll get it fixed...AND Merry Christmas !

**Disclaimer:-sigh- I don't own Inuyasha!**

Reviews:

Kurimuson Chishio:Oops..sorry about that!..yeah it was sorta...

Nomadgirl66:Thanks!ok

Elemental Alchemist:Me:Thanks!

Kimio:That brings joy to me too!

Me:..Me too!XD oh thanks!

**Recall:**

Shyorio dropped to the ground.."-pant--pant-Inuyasha...I'm sorry I did all of tis but..-pant- the truth is-pant-I told the woman-pant-with light blue hair to trap you and send you away"Inuyasha stared..._' The woman with light blue-...that's the woman who trapped me away and I never saw Shikinka again!'_Inuyasha's eyes flashed red..

"-pant-I'm sorry-..."Shyorio's head fell to the ground...

Grave Talk

Kagome stared at Inuyasha...his eyes were flashing a sort of crimson red and he was gritting his teeth...Kagome turned to look at Yuridia and Sesshomaru with Sango and a beat up Miroku beside them...

Yuridia let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked to her brother...she stood right infront of him..."Inuyasha..I know it's hard..but-"

"-_YOU_ don't know anything"He said glaring at his sister...Yuridia's once reluctant face turned into an angred one...she slapped him..

Inuyasha froze...his face was turned to the side and he felt a sharp pain on his cheek...without moving his face he shifted his eyes to his sister...

"Don't ever talk to me like that _LITTLE _brother.."Yuridia said in a rough voice.Kagome and the rest stared at Yuridia."I'm here trying to help you..yet you disrespect me...what would have mom thought-"Inuyasha turned his whole face toward her.

"-I don't care what she would think!she married that 'human' and we are who we are today!it's basically her fault we had a rough childhood AND she abandoned us-"Yuridia's eyes flashed purple...she punched Inuyasha so hard he landed on the ground right infront of Kagome..Inuyasha sat up and felt his cheek

"Have a bit of compassion!I mean..first I get slapped..now this!"He said staring at Yuridia who was coming closer to him...Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha...

"Damn Sesshomaru..your girl can hit"Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru nodded fearfully.

"Miroku SHUT UP!"Sango yelled...she sat in an arm-chair with popcorn and sat right infront of the scene.."OOOOOO she gonna get you now!"She said stuffing popcorn in her mouth...

Kagome looked up to Yuridia and hugged Inuyasha...Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked over at Kagome who was protecting him?

Kagome looked at Yuridia.."stop it..."she said in a whisper...Yuridia looked away...

"Inuyasha..our MOTHER loved our father...she didn't care if he was a human or not-"

With Sango,Miroku and Sesshy

Suddenly Miroku and Sesshomaru were sitting in theather chairs and had candy..Sango groaned"I hate when they give big speeches!"Sesshy and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Backl with Yuri,Inu,and Kag

"Just like you love Kagome...you loved her even when she was a human am I correct?"Inuyasha stared at his sister with a blush...

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha...he looked to the ground..."Yes" He said,Kagome's heart felt like it skipped a beat...she smiled...

Yuridia smirked"Now...let's go and dig a proper burrial ceremony for Shyorio-"

"-WHAT!NO SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT SHE-"Inuyasha stood up leaving Kagome on the ground.

"-She said she was _sorry_...everyone should get a proper burrial ceremony-"Yuridia got interruped once more.

"-Why not dump her in a lake!get rid of the evidence!"Sango yelled a suggestion still eating popcorn...Kagome got up...and stared at her along with Inuyasha and Yurdia also staring at Sango...

"Sango WE didn't kill her..it was Black Neko..."Yuridia said in a matter-of-fact voice.Sango shrugged her shoulders...

"So...people don't know that!"Sango said.Sesshomaru looked to Yuridia"She has a point"He said.Yuridia shot a look at him"-But then again er-..so do you"He said trying to escape Yuridia's glare.

Kagome sighed and looked over to Inuyasha "...I really like Sango's idea"He said smiling.Kagome's eyes opened wide and stared at him..Inuyasha looked over to her"I was joking"He said.

"Right..well I'll carry the body and Sesshomaru dig the whole"Yuridia said heading for the corpse.Sesshomaru stood up"Am I only digging it since I'm a DOG demon"He said.Yuridia turned to look at him.."Yeah..."She said with some shitfy/confused eyes..Sesshomaru sighed and started digging.

"SOOOOOOOOOO Sango want to bear me a child!"Miroku asked.Sango dropped her popcorn and slapped Miroku"Heck no you perv!"she said beating him up.

"Heck no..."Inuyasha started laughing..Kagome stared at him confused..."Sounds like Techno...-laugh- Hungarian Techno..hechno"Inuyasha laughed at his own -cough- WEIRD-cough 'joke' Kagome moved away and tripped on a 'digging' Sesshomaru.

"Oh god what fell on me!"Sesshomaru said when he realized Kagome fell on him"Get.Off.Me"he said pausing after every word.

Kagome stared at him **(Yeah...she's still on him!)**_'..I've never really been this close to him..his..eyes..they're so...beautiful...'_Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and stood up real fast"Sorry"she said..Sesshomaru started digging and Yuridia witnessed everything..well...everyone did...

Yuridia gave Kagome a death glare...Kagome's eyes opened wide and she stood next to Inuyasha.

"Right...well let's say some words-"Yuridia was cut off.

"-You died so young and you were hott"Miroku said standing next to the grave...Everyone stared at him and Sango slapped him.

"You trapped me and I never saw Shikinka again"Inuyasha said.Kagome felt a pain on her chest"BUT I met Kagome and I ...well..LOVE her and not...shikinka anymore"he said looking away and blushing...Yuridia smiled..

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"Yuridia said teasingly.Sesshomaru stayed silent..

"Bye"Sesshomaru said...everything was silent...and the cricket sound came out...

"I don't know you but...er...rest in peace?"Sango said kinda confused...

"You came and I hated you...you left this world..and I still hate you..I wish I was the one who killed you AND-"Kagome was hyperventalating right now after her words.Inuyasha got her arms"Kagome!calm down!"Kagome sighed..."Rest in peace you son of a b-"Kagome got cut off by the looks the group gave her..she coughed..

end of this chapter and let's go to the christmas special!

Kagome ,Inuyasha,Black Neko,Kuro,Sesshy,Yuri,Miroku,and Sango were in a living room with lots of presents and a christmas tree.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a present.Kagome was unwrapping it when she found out it was a diamond bracelet"Aw Inuyasha you shouldn't have!"Kagome said staring at the beautiful bracelet.

"I shouldn't!"Inuyasha smiled and snatched the bracelet from her hands"I want my money back!"He said running out of the door heading for ...Kay's or something..

"Sango...darling I got you this.."Miroku pulled out a rose**(it's whole color was red no green)** but it looked weird?it was made out of a cloth?

"Miroku!it's beauiful!"Sango held the rose.Miroku got it and pointed at it"Now see what this bad boy can do!"Miroku pulled a string and instantly the rose**(which is made out of cloth)**turned into a thong.Sango stared at it..Miroku smiled a perverted smile...SLAP

"PERV!"Sango ran to the kitchen and left a slapped Miroku with the rest of the gang...Black Neko was in chains trying not to kill somebody and her brother was with Kagome"So..Inuyasha left.."He said.Kagome glanced at him...

"Yeeeaaahh..."She said shifting her eyes to the door...

Kuro smiled at her...Kagome just stood there..."Soooo...does that mean you're available?"he asked...Kagome's eyes opened wide.

Inuyasha came in with a diamond ring"What the hell?available my ass Kagome's mine!"He said grabbing her waist.Kagome winked at Kuro.

The TV turned on and then a comercials from "Diamonds"came on**(Like on family guy)**Then two shadows(male and female)the man gave her a ring...the woman smiled and started to go down then the screen changed to"Diamonds...she knows she'll have to"**(I think it was like that?)**Everyone stood quite..Inuyasha looked at the ring then at Kagome..."HERE!"he smiled and shoved it in her hands..Kagome gave him a glare**...(I hope you get it..I mean it's perverted..the chick is going DOWN and the guy is smiling?do you get it now!XD kk )**

Sesshomaru and Yuridia were in the corner just..you know...exchanging gifts..."Sesshomaru...it's beautiful!"Yuridia held a necklace with a emerald.Sesshomaru sweatdropped when he opened his present..."A bone..."He took out a bone chew toy..Yuridia smiled.."Yeah I thought you might like it!"she said giving him a kiss...he just stared at the bone...

------------------------------------------------------

Me:Sorry I haven't been on but..I missed 2 days of school and I got TRIPLE the algebra HW and ..let's just say I was very tired

Inuyasha:..you made me sound perverted...

Kagome"Yes you did make him sound very...

Me:...OR maybe he just is but doesn't know it!-shifty eyes-

Inu&Kag:O.O?...

Sesshomaru:...I have no comment for my present but please review.

-sushi


	14. Crimson Eyes

Chapter 13 along with a New Year's special!Sorry I haven't been on but man I was doing lots of christmas shopping

O.O;;;...well enjoy

**Disclaimer:**

**No...I don't own Inuyasha**

Reviews:

Kurimuson Chishio:Ehehe thanks

Elemental Alchemist:Thank you very much

Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer:You started to cry?whoa...thanks lol

**Recall:**"You came and I hated you...you left this world..and I still hate you..I wish I was the one who killed you AND-"Kagome was hyperventalating right now after her words.Inuyasha got her arms"Kagome!calm down!"Kagome sighed..."Rest in peace you son of a b-"Kagome got cut off by the looks the group gave her..she coughed..

Crimson Eyes

Kokoro was in her room,sitting on her bed staring off into space..._' Who was he..'_Kokoro was trying to forget about someone...There was knocking at her door.

"Come in"Kokoro said still spacing off...Sora came in with a grin on her face.

"Hey sis!-...what are you thinking about?"Sora sat next to her.Kokoro's face turned red...

"Nothing..."She looked down to avoid eye contact...Sora smirked.

"Are you thinking about him..with his crimson eyes..."Sora said teasingly..Kokoro blushed even more...

"Listen sis...you're sorta...no...you're..well young and he isn't?"Sora said.Kokoro loooked at her...

"I know..."She said.Sora got up and waved at her.Kokoro nodded then Sora left._'This is when I hate being a 10 year old...'_Kokoro thought..._'I may be small but I finished school including high school in 1 year...I'm smart and have the body of a little girl..how sad this world is' _Kokoro sighed and layed on her bed..."Crimson Eyes...heh..."Kokoro smiled and fell asleep.

Flashback

_"Seriously Cloud, Kagome is IN LOVE with Inuyasha so just leave her alone"Sora said looking at her brother._

_"NEVER!"Cloud held a picture of Kagome.Kokoro just sighed..._

_"Who's that?"Sora stopped which cause the other two to stop...Black Neko was walking along with her brother, Kuro._

_"I don't smell Kagome near.."Black Neko said.Kuro shook his head to disagree._

_"I smell her...she smells like..a field of flowers"Kuro managed to mutter the last part under his breath.Though his sister still heard him._

_"Don't tell me you like her-..."Black Neko stopped in front of the crowed of Assassins.Kokoro and Sora could only stare at Kuro's eyes...his crimson eyes..._

_"Well hello there!"Cloud moved next to Black Neko"What's your name darling"he smiled.Black Neko paused..._

_"Leave me alone and shut up before I shove my foot up your ass and leave it there"Black Neko said"On second thought..make that my sword"Black Neko took out her sword on cue.Cloud laughed nervously and moved away._

_"Kuro..let's go"Black Neko said shapeshifting to a cat.Kuro nodded and turned into a wolf..._

_"She is wife material right there!"Cloud yelled happily.Sora and Kokoro stared at him in disgust..._

_"Yeah a psycho wife that can kill you in your sleep!.."Sora paused"Scratch that...make her your wife and let's see if you die"Sora smiled.Cloud glared at her._

'Such beautiful eyes he had..'_Kokoro thought..._

End of Flashback

"Ok let's forget about that stupid Chrismas special..-ahem-Inuyasha...and let's just get on with our lives and kill Black Neko!"Kagome said still wearing the ring Inuyasha gave..though she didn't thanks him like the commercial she just punched him for being perverted...

"FINE!"Inuyasha yelled angry"I still deserved something..."Inuyasha muttered under his breath..

"It's better then getting a chew toy..."Sesshomaru whispered...

"SESSHY!I THOUGHT YOU LOVED IT!...whatever let's just go and fine Black Neko"Yuridia said.

"Kagome..."Kuro was infront of the group.

Kagome blushed...then Black Neko appeared.

"Hello Kagome...ready to die!"Black Neko took out her sword.Kagome took out hers but Inuyasha caught her hand.

"It's ok...it's my battle...please don't interfere"Kagome said softly...Inuyasha hesitated..but in the end he agreed.

"Wait"Inuyasha said.Kagome turned around and was caught in an embrace and a passionate kiss from him...

"I think me and Black Neko should battle more often"Kagome said smirking...Inuyasha blushed...

Kagome charged for Black Neko.

"This will be your last fight..."Black Neko said as she swung her sword which scratch Kagome's cheek.

"That refers to you"Kagome said,as she scratched Black Neko's arm.

"Yeah right-"Black Neko got cut off.

"Dammit!shut up and fight!"Sango yelled,Everyone there was in comfy sofa chairs with popcorn and candy.

"Listen to the damn women!"Sesshomaru yelled.Everyone turned to look at him..."..."

New Years Special!

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in sofa chairs with some wine..

"Cheers.."Inuyasha said raising his glass.

"Heh...cheers"Kagome said raising hers.

"WHOOOOO PARTY!"The once slient and calm living room was now...loud and obnoxious.

"Miroku!what the hell!"Kagome and Inuyasha yelled over the music.Miroku and Sango stopped dancing and looked at them..

"WHAT? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"Sango yelled...Sesshomaru and Yuridia were...surpisingly dancing also...

"THIS REMINDS ME OF MY COLLEGE YEARS!"Yuridia said making Sesshomaru pause..

"I'M NOT GONNA COMMENT ON THAT!"He yelled.Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to relax but the music was to loud...

"DAMMIT!...KAGOME WANNA DANCE!"Inuyasha ...yelled...Kagome stared at him..

"WHAT!"Kagome didn't hear him.Inuyasha was angry..

"SCREW IT!"Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and started dancing with her.

The doors were kicked open.The music was turned down and on the fallen door were a group of police men.

"You're all arrested for disturbence of peace!"A cop yelled and made the peace sign.

"Shut up you hippie!"Miroku yelled.

Then of course everyone in the party was now in jail..for a couple of hours ...

---------------------------------------------------------

Me:That would be a great New Years...

Silence.

Me:Oh right no one else can comment cause they're in jail...kinda quite...-squints eyes-toooo quite...

Police Man:Please review

Me:Shut up you tree-hugger!

-sushi


	15. Is This The End For Me?

**I will make thisa longchappie for you guys so Happy Holidays!and don't get drunk on new years!**

**-evil smirk-**

_**PLUS!the END of this story is coming near..who knows it might be next Chappie?..or maybe...this one..?**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I do not own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:I'm sorry... I didn't hear that?-smiles-**

**Sesshomaru:Yes...speak louder-still has cold voice-**

**Me:-twitch-I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Reviews:

Elemental Alchemist:Yes,yes it is..aw thanks dark!you too Sanoske lol thanks

Kurimuson Chishio:Heh thank you

**Recall:**Kagome charged for Black Neko.

"This will be your last fight..."Black Neko said as she swung her sword which scratch Kagome's cheek.

"That refers to you"Kagome said,as she scratched Black Neko's arm.

"Yeah right-"Black Neko got cut off.

"Dammit!shut up and fight!"Sango yelled,Everyone there was in comfy sofa chairs with popcorn and candy.

"Listen to the damn women!"Sesshomaru yelled.Everyone turned to look at him..."..."

Is this...The End For Me?

"May this be our last battle..."Kagome said tightning the grip on her sword..Black Neko smiled.

"Let's finish it...Who knows..you might win.."Black Neko said lifting her sword and lokking at it.

Kuro stared at his sister.._'If she dies...I will have no family...'_he thought.Inuyasha looked at Yuridia.

"Don't worry...I doubt Kagome will die"Yuridia said...she lied..she didn't know who would die...Yuridia held Sesshomaru's hand.

Kagome charged for her and swung her sword.Black Neko jumped into the air and kicked Kagome (as she was landing)in the stomache.

Kagome fell to the floor but got up fast and took out her small knife.Black Neko mouthed to her 'Come get me..'

Kagome smiled and threw her a kinfe.Black Neko tried to dodge it but it hit the same spot where Kagome's sword did

_'Damn...my arm hurts now!'_Black Neko thought she took out the knife and threw it on the floor.

"...bitch!"Black Neko yelled running to Kagome.Black Neko dropped her sword and punched her(stomache) then scratched her with her claws.Kagome narrowed her eyes..

"Let's make it fair...we won't use weapons..only _ourselves"_Kagome said throwing her sword on the ground.Black Neko smirked and rose her fist.

Kagome kicked Black Neko on the _FACE _and then she hit her stomache.Black Neko got pissed off.

Inuyasha had a flag that read"YAY KAGOME".Sesshomaru turned to look at a panicing Yuridia and Sango beating Miroku for being perverted again.

"You know..if you die...no one will miss you...Inuyasha can find any other girl he wants...who knows...it might be me..he's cute"Black Neko said whispering to Kagome when she pulled her hair.

Kagome's once relaxing green eyes flashed red"HOW DARE YOU!"Kagome then got out of control and started attacking her and not stopping.Kagome was smiling and scratching Black Neko when she threw her to the floor.

Black Neko coughed out some blood and wipe her mouth with her hand.

"Sis!"Kuro yelled.Black Neko looked over to him"I'm fine!leave me alone!"She yelled.

"Aw...Black Neko you have issues your bro loves you and yet..you hate him"Kagome said in a rough-psycho voice and her eyes didn't stop flashing red.She smiled a big smile...a creepy smile..

"SHUT UP!"Black Neko kicked Kagome and breathed heavily..Kagome was on the ground holding her stomache.Inuyasha ran to her but Kagome rose a hand.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!..we made a pact...either..I die..or she does...please...don't help me..neither of you"She said looking up at Inuyasha and the gang.Inuyasha could only stare at her..._'Kagome...I don't care about your 'pact'...I don't want you to die...'_.

Kagome stood up but she hesatated.Black Neko had her arms crossed."I guess I was wrong...some people might miss you after all"Black Neko said closing her eyes and smirking.

Kagome ran to her and she tried to punch her but Black Neko kept dodging even with her eyes closed.

"Say...Hitsugaya..I remeber killing your mom...and I almost killed you...heh..."Black Neko said opening her eyes and staring at Kagome's anger and her red eyes appear again.

"...For my mother's death I shall kill you!"Kagome said ..her fangs seemed to be growing a bit longer and her eyes widened..she ran to Black Neko and kicked her to the ground..when Black Neko fell Kagome got on her and started punched her face in different directions.

Black Neko smelled her scent..._'..she smells like a vampire...'_Black Neko's eyes opened wide...she smiled even though Kagome was hitting her with everything _' What kills vampires...wooden stakes...'_Black Neko pushed Kagome off of her and she tried to find anything to stab her with...

"Trying to cheat again Black Neko?"Kagome said with poison dropping with every word she said.Black Neko laughed...

"Maybe I am.."She said.Kagome ran but she vanished!Black Neko took some steps back..._'where is she!-'_her thoughts were cut off when Kagome appeared right infront of her and scratched her face.

Black Neko fell to the floor.and she felt something in her hand...her sword..?she got it and saw Kagome running to her..she smiled..and stabbed Kagome in the stomache...Kagome just stood there with the sword in her stomache...blood was coming out...

"But...but...I'm a vampire!"Kagome yelled regaining her green eyes...Inuyasha ran to her and took out the sword..

"Half...to kill us there has to be two ways..."Inuyasha said grabbing her hand._'...one is...killing us the human way,...but also..along with killing us the vampire ways..or else we'll still live'_**(Ok what he means is that you have to do 2 things to kill them and they have to be done at the same time..kiling them the human way and the vampire since they're half they have both sides so both sides need to die)**Kagome held her stomache..bleeding...Black Neko..was bleeding...seeing blood...blood everywhere...Kagome stood up forgeting her pain and she tilted her head sideways as she walked to Black Neko bleeding...

_'This...blood..why do I feel..strange...I want to kill more...more..and blood...'_Kagome...felt sharp tips at her bottom lip...her fangs really did grow...Kagome held out her hand and got Black Neko's throat...

Black Neko was struggling to get Kagome to let go..she couldn't breathe...she couldn't breathe...Black Neko jabbed her claws into her stomache and Kagome fell to her knees letting go of her...Black Neko rubben her throat and stared at Kagome...

Kagome placed her hand on her bleeding stomache...she started laughing?Inuyasha,Yuridia,Sesshomaru,Miroku,Sango,Kuro,and Black Neko stared at her?she was laughing...laughing madly.

Kagome licked the blood off of her hand which was dripping with blood.Black Neko was taking some steps back...Kagome stood up and was heading for Black Neko but someone took her arm.Kagome turned around and saw Kuro holding her hand.

"My,My...Kuro..let go unless you want to die"Kagome said smiling a dangerous smile.Kuro only glared at her.

"I will not let you touch my sister-"Kuro got cut off by Inuyasha.Inuyasha remebering their last encounter punched Kuro.

"DON'T TOUCH KAGOME!"He yelled.Kagome only stared...

"Let's go somewhere we can fight in peace"Kagome said to Black Neko...She nodded and they ran **(Like I said..when they run..it's like disapearing istead of running since they run fast)**.

Inuyasha looked up from his fist fight with Kuro and saw that Kagome and Black Neko were gone!he let go of Kuro and looked at his sister.

"I saw them run over there...C'mon Sesshy!"Yuridia yanked Sesshomaru with her as she ran to Kagome and Inuyasha followed.Sango and Miroku stayed with Kuro waiting and not wanting to see what happens...

**------------------------Kagome and Black Neko**

"Heh..this seems like a nice spot!"Kagome yelled!and then she poured a cup of tea to Black Neko?OO

"Ah..this is nice...getting away from the scene"Black Neko said taking a sip from her cup.

Then a girl**(Me)** with a big hat that said '_director'_and had glasses,wearing all black walked to Kagome and Black Neko.

"...The camera is on..."I whispered.Kagome and Black Neko dropped the tea cups and threw the table and chairs on the floor.

"Now...let's FIGHT!"Kagome's eyes were red again and she had that _'I'm a psycho'_Smile on her face.Black Neko took out her lil' knives and started throwing them."WE SAID NO WEAPONS!"Kagome yelled dodging ever knife.

"I never said 'ok'"Black Neko was about to aim one at her forehead but she felt something sharp at he neck...she turned around and saw someone she never thought would hold a weapon..

"Well...I see you interfered so you shall die as well"Black Neko said to the person...

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me:oooooooooooo who IS the person!**

**Kagome:...am I crazy?**

**Me:You barely figured that out...right well here you go and the end of this story is near...very very near...so near...it's near-er!**

**Inuyasha:...Susan did you take your medicine today?**

**Me:..No...**

**Sesshomaru:Please review**

**Yuridia:I know who the person is!**

**-sushi**


	16. Will I Have A Happy Ending?

**Chapter 16..This is sadly the ending of this story and I wanna thank my reviewers!and anyone who is reading this story,thank you!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me:**This..is...our last disclaimer in this story...-sniff-

**Inuyasha:**-inhale-YES!..I mean...let's cherish this moment...-shifty eyes-

**Kagome:**-Cries on Inuyasha's shoulder-WHYYYY!-whispers to Inuyasha-Thank..god...

**Byakuya(from Bleach):**Why am I here...

**Me:**...WHHEEE!-hugs Byakuya-

**Sesshomaru:**...Wait...I'm..your favorite..-death glare to Byakuya-

**Me:**Please read this and I hope you enjoy it..since it the last chapter...-sniffles-

**Reviews:**

Elemental Alchemist:Me:Medicine..is evil...

Kimio:Yet I wish you would take it more often...

Me:Really?which Chappie would that be?

Nomadgirl66:lol thanks :3

Kurimuson Chishio:Thanks!ooooo..secret :x

**Recall:**"Heh..this seems like a nice spot!"Kagome yelled!and then she poured a cup of tea to Black Neko?OO

"Ah..this is nice...getting away from the scene"Black Neko said taking a sip from her cup.

Then a girl**(Me)** with a big hat that said '_director'_and had glasses,wearing all black walked to Kagome and Black Neko.

"...The camera is on..."I whispered.Kagome and Black Neko dropped the tea cups and threw the table and chairs on the floor.

"Now...let's FIGHT!"Kagome's eyes were red again and she had that _'I'm a psycho'_Smile on her face.Black Neko took out her lil' knives and started throwing them."WE SAID NO WEAPONS!"Kagome yelled dodging ever knife.

"I never said 'ok'"Black Neko was about to aim one at her forehead but she felt something sharp at he neck...she turned around and saw someone she never thought would hold a weapon..

"Well...I see you interfered so you shall die as well"Black Neko said to the person...

Will I Have A Happy Ending?

Kagome was shocked to see Yuridia holding her sword_' I ..thought she didn't..like to fight?'_.Yuridia had a sly grin on her face.."Me?Die?Ha...As you can see you are the one on the other end of my sword?"Yuridia said in a matter-of-fact- voice.

Black Neko swallowed her fear of death that moment..she shifted her gaze from the sword at her neck to the woman holding it..."Well..you're right on that..but..holding a sword makes you an easy target in some places...like..your rib cage..."Black Neko smirked and threw several knives at her **(about..7)** .

Yuridia's eyes were wide and she tried to dodge it...she closed her eyes...waiting...waiting..._'Isn't it supposed to hit me yet?'_Yuridia heard a gasp and felt wind in front of her...she didn't risk it she opened her eyes and saw Kagome with her jaw dropped and then..Yuridia..was in the arms of Sesshomaru?she gasped _'DID THE KNIVES HIT HIM!'_she escaped his embrace and looked in front of him..Inuyasha was standing there...blood dripping down his fingers.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and Kagome ran to him..._' As long...as my sister..is ok...'_Inuyasha started taking out the knives that hit him..mostly they all hit his arms but some were on his legs.

Kagome was crying and she stared at him with her green reluctant eyes..Inuyasha smiled at her..."I'm f-fine"He managed to say..he never wanted to look at her with the expression she had..

"You are not fine"Kagome took a knife from Inuyasha and threw it at Black Neko, yet she dodge it.Kagome was throwing random punches at her and kicks but some managed to hit her yet some didn't.

While Kagome was fighting with Black Neko,Yuridia cried on her brother's shoulder..she didn't want him to do that for her..

"Jeez..woman and their emotions!I'm fine!"Inuyasha said patting his sister's back.Sesshomaru on the other hand felt a tingle inside...the tingle of..-"I wish to see you like this more often"he smirked..Yuridia gave him the coldest glare...soooo cold it even surpassed his glares!.Sesshomaru coughed..

"Sesshomaru when I get better I'm gonna shove my foot up your-..Kagome what are you doing?"Inuyasha said looking at Kagome playing Poker with Black Neko.

"Inuyasha..you're ruining my concentration...this is a life and death situation and -BAM!3 aces!that's right!3 I won!"Kagome yelled cheerfully collecting her money from Black Neko.

"Ok ok..let's fight again.."Kagome held a knife in one hand and a script in an other"You-Shall-Die-...Black-Noko...Neko..sorry...Charge-for-Black-Neko?..oh..oops"Kagome threw the script on the floor and charged for Black Neko.

"Inuyasha..what do you see in this girl.."Sesshomaru asked staring at Kagome.

"I don't know!I just thought she was hot?"Inuyasha said..then his eyes went wide when Kagome and Black Neko both stopped fighting and stared at him with _'The pain of a thousands deaths'_ glare.

"...I'll ignore that.."Kagome said pointing her knife at him.Inuyasha nodded..then he stopped..

"Actually what I meant was-"He got interrupted by Yuirida's hand over his mouth.

"Shut it..she'll kill you..."Yuridia said in a rough voice.Sesshomaru then smirked...

Kagome got her knife and started trying to stab Black Neko but kept missing!

"Hellllo there..."said a VERY familiar voice..both Black Neko and Kagome froze and their faces turned pale...

Cloud was leaning on a tree with a smile on his face...then he fell on the floor because Sora threw him.

"Stop blocking peoples ways man!..oh hi guys!hey you're that chick from before!the one that has the really hot brother!"Sora said pointing at Black Neko.

"Hello Kagome..I missed ya babe...I bet ya missed me to huh?it's ok..I'm here..."Cloud said getting up swiftly and placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder...

"Cloud..shut up no one misses you..actually..we all want you to disappear!"Sora said placing her hands on her hips.

"She's got a point...I'll help on that!"Inuyasha said getting up **(hesitating)**and pulling Kagome closer to him..and he was leaning on her since he ..can't stand up...

"Right...well Kagome let's get away from here and let's go somewhere...private "Cloud said smirking..

"..Hell no...PLUS!you interrupted my fight!"Kagome said brushing off Cloud's hand off her shoulder.Cloud frowned and made puppy eyes at her..but he stopped when Inuyasha looked at him...

"FINE!hey baby..how about you.."Cloud said putting his hand on Black Neko's shoulder...

Black Neko slowly turned around and revealed her coldest glare...

"..Fight..fight to what.."Kokoro asked..everyone jumped to the surprise!

"Whoa!when did you get here!"Inuyasha said looking at her suspiciously.

"..I was on that tree waiting for Sora and Cloud.."Kokoro said in her cold voice with her cold eyes just like Sesshomaru...

"This is a battle to the death _little_ girl"Sesshomaru said.Kokoro glared at him for his remark...

"I will not allow that..I am meant to kill her she is my job after all"Kokoro said calmly.Black Neko turned around to face the little girl.

"-Laugh-..OK..right well actually me and her are going to kill each other since...we knew each other a long time ago"Black Neko murmured and glared at Kagome.

"A fight between assassins...this is rather interesting?"Sora said sitting down and pulling Cloud down with her.."We shall watch"She said smiling.Cloud on the other hand frowned.

"But she can't kill my Kag-"Cloud got cut off by Sora's glare...

"We..SHALL watch..and only that..Kokoro..I shall tell mother that I killed her for you so we can watch"Sora said.Kokoro stared at her...

"But I must KILL her-"Kokoro started to stay.Sora looked at her and sighed.

"Kokoro...we know you don't like to kill so don't do it!just escape from our family.."Sora said looking away...Kokoro's cold face turned into a nice warm smile.

"Thanks.."She muttered.

"Not that I don't like hear-felt moments.-...oh..wait I don't..but I have to fight Kagome soooo...be quite"Black Neko said smiling.Kagome and Black Neko got into fighting positions while Inuyasha kept a close eye on Cloud..

Kagome smirked and dashed to Black Neko but then again...she ran so fast she disappeared before Black Neko's very eyes..

_'Crap..she ran fast again..'_Black Neko thought standing there looking around for Kagome very closely.Everyone stood still...

Inuyasha then hugged his stomach and barely noticed a slash on there.He fell to his knees and hugged it tightly.

"Ow..."He squealed.Yuridia sat down next to him and check to see his cut...

"We have to get you bandaged!why didn't you say something before!"Yuridia shouted.Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her and he glared at her.Sesshomaru only stared at the two.

"Well how could I know!-"yelled Inuyasha!

"HOW COULD YOU NOT!-"shouted Yuridia.

Sesshomaru getting annoyed stood in front of Inuyasha and grabbed him.He threw him over his shoulder"Let's go to this 'Sango' so she can cure you"He said annoyed and cold.Yuridia only stared at him and walked right behind him.

"NO I HAVE TO STAY WITH KAGOME DAMMIT!"Inuyasha yelled only making that hurt his stomach.

Kagome was blocking a hit when she noticed Inuyasha being carried away from Sesshomaru_'Heh...well at least if he's not here...and If something happens...he won't see it..'_Kagome thought as she was being backed up into a tree then she kicked Black Neko to the ground.

Kagome placed her hand on her throat and squeeze...she looked around the floor to find a knife...she smirked and grabbed it while Black Neko was struggling.

"Say Bye bye!"Kagome said smiling raising the knife..

---------------------------------With Inuyasha and stuff.

"Sango!"Yuridia yelled seeing her actually TALKING to Miroku instead of beating him up..and Kuro was just staring at Inuyasha"Can you help Inuyasha please!"Sango couldn't help but laugh when she saw Sesshomaru carrying Inuyasha.

Sango nodded and headed off to her house.

"Here I'll take you.."Kuro said turning into a black wolf and carried Sango.

**--------------------------10 min later**

"...how's...Kagome?"Miroku asked.

Silence.

"She is fine..."Sesshomaru said putting Inuyasha down.."..for now.."He said adding to he tension.

"What..are you trying to say ..Sesshomaru.."Inuyasha said roughly form the pain of his stomach.

Yuridia looked down to Inuyasha then to Sesshomaru_ ' Sesshomaru...you feel it too?'_

"She is going to die"Sesshomaru said frigidly.Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and he gritted his teeth.

_'No she isn't!she isn't!DAMN!where's Sango!she needs to hurry with those bandages!'_Inuyasha thought.

-----------------------------------Sango and Kuro

Kuro was making sure he was away from the crowd and he stopped.Sango started to get suspicious..this wasn't the way to her house and they were even _DEEPER_ into the forest...

"What are you doing.."Sango said getting off the wolf...Kuro**(still in wolf form)**turned to Sango and stared at her with his bright red eyes...

"You have no idea do you?"Kuro said transforming to back to 'human' form..Sango took some steps back..

"What are you talking about!"Sango said backing up into a tree and getting to fighting position.Kuro smiled at her..

"I'm going...to.._Kill_ you"He said calmly.Sango froze and her eyes grew wide as he came closer..._'Why isn't my body moving!MOVE!..he's coming...closer...this..this isn't **fair**!'_Sango narrowed her eyes and waited...

"Sango..you know..."Kuro said getting so close to her his mouth was next to her ear"Life..isn't fair.."Sango got pale...

"How did you-!"Sango never finished that sentence...since...Kuro swiftly covered her mouth and sliced her throat..

Kuro slowly put her down on the ground and stared at her..."I..am..sorry..but...I had to..."He said gently touching her cheek which was cold..He sighed and ran to his sister...

----------------------------Inuyasha and Gang

Inuyasha sat there on his rock waiting for Kuro and Sango to return.._'...wait!WHAT THE HELL!WE LET HER GO WITH KURO!HE-HE..'_

Inuyasha stood up forgetting his pain and ran to Sango but something got in his way...the hearing of a scream?everyone froze..they knew whose scream that was...Yuridia turned to Inuyasha...

-----------------------------With Kagome and Black Neko

Kagome was about to strike the knife into her flesh when she felt something..no.._someone_...behind her..she felt hate...Kagome turned around and she dropped the knife which dropped into Black Neko's forehead.Black Neko screamed.

"Kuro.."Kagome said staring at him.Kuro was standing behind Kagome and this time...his eyes were more red than ever..his face hold hatred.

"I told..you...no one..shall kill my sister!"Kuro took out a sharp wooden stake and plunged it into Kagome's heart...

"Inu..Inuyasha.."Kagome managed to say weakly when she saw Inuyasha running towards her.._'...Inuyasha?what are you saying?I can't hear you?I can only see your lips move?why...why is everything ..quiet..' _Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks..yet..she stood still..and...everything...all surrounding her..turned..turned dark...nothing could be seen with the darkness surrounding her thoughts...

"Kagome!"

_'..I hear again..'_

"No..Kagome!..wh-why!"

_'Yuridia?why are you yelling?'_

"Kagome!no...no..not again...I..I can't lose you...I love you..why.."

_' Inuyasha!'_

"You thought I didn't know you were a vampire!"

_'Kuro?..you killed...me...'_Kagome's thoughts stopped...

Everyone watched as Kagome fell to the ground and her tears that stained her face were red..

----------------------------------------------

**Yes..a sad ending..BOTH Black Neko and Kagome died..of course...Cloud and Inuyasha won't let Kuro live know will they?yes this is how my story ends and thank you for reading it..**

**Here's a preview of another story I am making but this one is going to be serious like this story and not like the others I have ,it's called **_'Composers Delight'_**.It's based on another comic I made and again I am switching my characters with characters from Inuyasha and Bleach.**

_"No father!I am not going to live on with something I do not want to do!can you not understand that!why must you make me suffer-" Rukia got cut off by her father._

_"I am not trying to make you suffer!I am trying to make what is best for you!even if that means joining the life of a ninja!"yelled Ukitake._

_Rukia stood there on the verge of tears but held them back.."I..am...not..going to be a ninja!'_

Rukia woke up from her thoughts..._'...That day..that day is in the past...'_she thought.._'I've grown...and now..I am a ninja..'_Rukia was staring into the night's black sky and kept running from the ninja's _'Amazing..I am escaping and my father is ordering me to be killed...'_Rukia stopped running by the figure standing in front of her...


End file.
